Started With A Storm
by ImYourOnlyNightmare
Summary: It's Haruhi Fujioka's first week at Ouran Academy and as an honor student, she hasn't really made any friends but, at the end of the week... she meets the Hitachiin twins! With an unexpected turn of events the perverted twins finally get her to give in! In this story you will be playing the part of Haruhi Fujioka! (Sorry if you are a dude)
1. Chapter 1 -Started With A Storm

**Author's note: **This is my first fanfic and I would appreciate some reviews/constructive criticism. It would be great if you could also mention any spelling or grammar mistakes! I've already written the first 2 and a half chapters so the next chapter should be uploaded fairly soon.

**JokerMoods: **"Umm... we both have dirty minds. POWER IMAGINATION! Peww~ Pewww ~"

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Ouran High School Host Club!**

It was Friday on the first week of school for me at Ouran Academy and I was late for my lesson so I ran towards the class. As I opened the door everyone turned and looked at me.

"Fujioka..." the teacher said glaring at me, "you're late!"

I apologized and walked over to my seat. I didn't really know anyone because it was my first week and I didn't really bother to make any friends. I sat down in my chair and looked around. I noticed I was seating next to a boy with orange hair. I turned in the opposite direction and saw another boy that looked exactly the same. I never really noticed them before.

_"Are they twins?" _I thought to myself, _"Why would I be seated inbetween them if they were twins? Wouldn't they want to sit next to each other?" _

I then noticed, that whenI was thinking, that they were looking at me. I pretended I didn't see them but I saw them look up at each other and smile devilishly, "What did I get myself into this time?" I said quietly to myself as I hit my head on the desk.

The whole class thought I was a boy because I had to cut my hair short the day before school started. I didn't mind that they saw me as a boy, I didn't like being girly anyway... and I'm not to fond of dresses either. I could see that the uniform for the girls was a dress so I let people think I was a boy and wore the boy's uniform instead of the girl's.

When class was over I headed out of the classroom but I was suddenly stopped by two sets of hands on my shoulders, "Hey!" I shouted, "What are you doing?!" I turned my head and saw that it was the two orange haired boys from class. They had the same devilish smile as before. My eyes widened in shock as their hands suddenly moved from my shoulders to my wrists. They started pulling my wrists, making me follow them. I didn't even know who they were and I had no idea where they were taking me.

"What are you doing?" I shouted at them, trying to shake the grip they had on my wrists. I tried pulling back to stop them but they didn't respond, "Answer me!" I shouted. Once again they didn't answer me so I put all my body weight onto my legs and completely stopped. They looked back at me and I glared at them.

One of them stepped closer to me and spoke calmly, 'Calm down, Fujioka." I glared at him with an 'are-you-stupid?" look, "How can I calm down when you just kidnapped me?!" I lashed out and tried to kick him. He used his free hand and grabbed my leg. I lost my balance and fell over, hitting my head on the floor. I grabbed the back of my head and yelled out. They stood over me as I laid on the floor, holding my head in pain. One of them reached out his hand and offered to help me up. I hissed at him and slapped his hand away.

"Who the hell are you guys and what are you doing?" I asked in anger as I got up off the floor, still holding the back of my head. They grinned evilly again and looked at each other, "We are the Hitachiin brothers," they spoke in unison which made me very confused, "and we noticed something very interesting about you Fujioka..." I went to say something but I was cut off by a pair of hands wrapping around my waist. I tried to go out of the grip the twin had me in but he held me tight. The other twin came in front of me and grabbed my cheek and stared into my eyes. "You're a girl arent you, Fujioka?" my eyes widened in shock and surprise as he said these words.

_"How did they know? I've only been here for a week!" _ I thought to myself as I stood silent, in shock.

"H-how did you..." I was cut off again by the twins but this time it wasn't a pair of hands around my waist. I felt soft lips against my neck and I squealed and jumped in shock, freeing myself from on of the twins hands, I immediately fell into the others. "S-stop..." I said shyly as I felt hands tighten aound my waist again, "w-why are you d-doing this?"

"Because," the twin that first grabbe me began, "we think you are cute!" the other finished the sentence. "We like teasing cute girls!" they both said at the same time with a laugh. I pushed the twins off of me and got out of their grip. I leaned up against the wal... bad idea. The moment I did that, one of the twins placed his hands on either side of my body, pinning me to the wall.

"Stop it," I said blushing, "I don't even know you guys!" I covered my face with my hands to hide the embarrassment. The boy holding me against the wall grabbed my wrists and pulled my hands away from my face. His eyes were in line with mine and we were gazing into each others eyes, he had beautiful amber eyes. My face was bright red and I immediately closed my eyes and turned my head away.

"Fine then," said the twin holding me against the wall, "I'm Hikaru Hitachiin!"

"And I'm Kaoru Hitachiin!" the other twin spoke from behind his brother, he had a higher tone to his voice. I slowly opened my eyes and turned towards Hikaru. He let go of my wrists but still held me against the wall. My face was bright red and I was glad that no one else was around to see what the twins were doing. Just at that moment I heard approaching footsteps. I shrieked and got even more embarrassed, I tried getting out of the grip Hikaru had me in but he held me tight.

"Hikaru? Kaoru?" the voice called out to the twins. I looked over at the approaching student with shock. My face was bright red, I was being pinned to the wall by one of the Hitachiin twins and there was another boy approaching. "Hey boss!" Kaoru called back to the boy. _"Boss?"_ I thought to myself. I squealed as the other boy got closer. I flicked my head away from the boys, which caused my hair to fall over my eyes.

"Who is this and what are you doing to him?" I knew he was referring to the fact that I was being held up against the wall. The twins laughed and replied, "This is Haruhi Fujioka, a new student in our class." they spoke in unison. Hikaru let go of me and I fell to the floor. I pushed my head into my knees and I felt a hand on my head. I lashed out and slapped his wrist off of my head. I didn't know whether it belonged to one of the twins or the other boy. I heard the boy laugh and he must have knelt down in front of me because his voice was so close, "Are you alright? I hope the twins didn't cause you any trouble." he said with a laugh.

I doubt he realized that I was a girl because of my uniform and my hair. I felt him put his hand on my knee, "Come on, up you get!" I looked up at him slowly and my hair was still over my face was so bright from embarrassment. He had beautiful blond hair and baby blue eyes, he looked very important to the school. He turned towards the twins as I grabbed his hand and stood up slowly, "What did you two do to him?" he said with a laugh. "She will be fine!" Hikaru said looking at me with an evil grin. He just gave a way that I was a girl. That bastard!

"She?" the blond boy turned towards me in confusion. He slowly came closer to me and put his hand on my face. He moved his hand slowly and pushed my hair away from my eyes. He had a look of serious confusion and shock on his face as he gazed into my eyes. I blushed and quickly covered my face. He grabbed my hands and I slowly moved them away from my face. "Haruhi?" his voice was sweet and gentle, "are you really a girl?"

"Biogically, yes." I replied, "But I don't mind that people see me as a boy. It doesn't really matter and I'm not fond of dresses so I let everyone think of me as a boy." He took hold of my hand, "I see... well I'm Tamaki Suoh! Nice to meet you!" he said with a smile on his face. I smiled back at him. He turned towards the twins, "I will see you guys at the next meeting." he said to then twins, then walked off.

I went up to Hikaru, it was kind of easier to tell them apart now. I frowned at him, "You bastard!" I shouted at him, "why would tell him I was a girl?" I lashed out again and went to hit him. He laughed and quickly grabbed my wrists, "No need to call me that!" he said as he smirked and pinned me up against the wall again.

_"God dammit," _I thought, _"these boys are fast!" _

I immediately thought of how to get him off me. I struggled a bit then relaxed making him think i gave up. He slightly loosened his grip and I took my chance. I quickly slid my wrists out of his hands and grabbed his arms. I twisted his arms so they were bending the wrong way. He shock free of my grip and took a step back, he looked at me in shock and I grinned evilly at him, "No need for that!" I said and laughed at him.

"You're a smart girl," Kaoru came up behind me and scared me when he spoke, "none of the others girls have done that. You have quick reflexes." He grabbed my waist from behind. I crossed my arms and grabbed his, I lifted his hands above my head and turned around to face him. I then twisted his arms like I did to his brother, "Do I now?" I said with a laugh.

I let go of his arms and both of them laughed. I smiled at both of them. I had a feeling we were going to be friends, they seemed like they were in a world of their own, all by themselves. They probably didn't have friends growing up because in class, ehenever someone tried to talk to them they would reply simply then just walk off.

"Do you guys have any friends?" I asked then realized what I said and quickly covered my mouth. The twins smiled at each other then spoke in unison as they replied to me, "We didn't need any friends growing up! We had each other and that was enough." they paused then smiled at me, "we don't even have meny friends now but, you are pretty cute so we could make an exception!" I blushed as they said those words, _"They want to be my friend because I'm cute?" _I thought. Come to think of it I never really had any friends either, I've had a few but not many. I was an only child and my mum passed away when I was still young. I had no sibling to play with and I didn't see the need for friends when I was young.

I checked the time, we had been there longer than I thought. It was already time to go home, "I have to go!" I said to the twins, "I have to get home." At that moment it started raining, "Crap!" I said angrily, "Seriously? I have to walk home in the rain?!" I sighed and started heading towards the door. I felt the twins put their hands on my shoulders and I turned around and look at them. They looked at each other and then smiled at me, "Let us give you a lift home!" I was actually quite surprised with that statement. We had only met each other this week and they were already offering me rides? I shook my head, "Nah, it's alright," I said nervously, it looked like there was going to be a storm, "I'll be fine..." I replied slowly and nervously, looking out the window at the dense, dark clouds. I probably should have accepted the offer but we had only known each other for a week.

"Come on Haruhi!" Hikaru said. "It'll be fine!" Kaour added in. They smiled at me and I looked nervously at them and then back at the dark clouds. At that exact moment there was a crack of thunder and I squealed and fell to the floor. I pressed my hands against my ears and squeezed my eyes shut tight. The twins didn't realize what was happening, "Haruhi...?" they both had a large amount of concern in their voice. They grabbed my arms and helped me up. There was another crack of thinfer and I squealed again, I jumped into Koaru's arms and squeezed him tight. He was shocked by my actions and he tensed up. I was shivering ang crying, then the twins realized. "Haruhi," Hikaru said gently putting his hand on my back, "are you afraid of thunderstorms?" I slightly loosened my grip on Kaoru and slowly looked over at Hikaru. I had tears in my eyes and running down my face. I slowly nooded at Hikaru and there was another crack of thunder and I squealed and tightened my hold on Kaoru.

"That's it!" sair Kaoru, "No matter what you say, I don't care if we only met this week, we are giving you a ride home! We are not going to let you walk home like this." I didn't say anything when he said this to me I just held him tighter. He kept one hand on my back and put his other hand under my leg and lifted me up. I had never been carried like that before and I flinched and tensed up as he lifted me off the ground. "You alright Haruhi?" he asked gently as he looked down at me. I nodded and tried to smile but there was another crack of thunder and I buried my head into his chest. I was embarrassed that I was acting like this around the. No one besides my dad knew of my fear.

I was so used to getting through these things by myself. I never had anyone there to help me as my dad was always working and my mum had passed away. I would always look after myself no matter what the issue and now that I had my own apartment, because my dad said I was old enough to live on my own. I still had to take care of myself. I had stopped crying by the time we reached the twins car. The storm had lightened up and there was no more thunder, just rain. Everyone else from school had already gone home so no one saw me with the twins, I was glad of that fact. I released my grip on Kaoru and stepped down onto the ground. My hair was drenched and it was hanging over my face and eyes. Kaoru opened the door of the car for me and held his hand out in front of the door. I looked at him shyle and he nodded gently at me and motioned for me to get in the car. I hesitated for a few seconds.

_"These boys are so gentle, they wouldn't hurt me."_ I thought to myself.

I got in the car and I was sitting alone for a while when the two twins were talking to each other. Kaoru finished speaking to his brother and got in the car and sat next to me. Hikaru was on the phone with someone but I couldn't hear what he was saying. He finished talking on the phone and got in the car, I didn't find it surprising that he was driving. Even though they were twins and probably born at the same time, Hikaru seemed a bit more mature.

"Where do you live?" Kaoru asked me gently. I replied and told them my address. We were driving for a while and when we finally reached my apartment block, I found myself rested up against Kaoru's chest and he had his arm around my shoulder. I quickly got up and that surprised Kaoru, "You alright?" he asked. "Yeah," I replied, "I'm fine! Thanks for the lift home guys. I went to exit the car and I heard the other two doors open. I turned around and saw the twin leaning on the car, "What?" I asked with a surprised look on my face. "Our mum said we could stay with you for a while." Hikaru said with a smile. I laughed and smiled at them, "We've only known each other for a week! You guys must really like me, huh?" I said with another laugh.

We walked through the light drops of rain until we reached my apartment. I opened the door and held it open for the twins. When we were all inside the twins looked around then turned towards me, "Where are your parents?" they both asked at the same time. "My dad said I was old enough to live on my own," I replied as I went and made some tea, "I practically was already because he was so busy with work. He barely came home so he said it would probably be best to live by myself." The twins looked at me in silence until Hikaru asked me the stupidest question, "What about your mother?"

I sighed, I walked off to get some towels to dry ourselves off from the rain. I gave the boys their tea and then stood by the window looking out into the rain, "My mother.." I paused and took a deep breath, "she... passed away when I was still young. I've been looking after myself since she passed away because dad was so busy at work, I had no choice so I did all the housework."

Both the twins looked at me in shock. Hikaru looked at me with a 'sorry' look on his face. I sighed as I slowly left the window and I was heading towards my room until I felt a pair of hands wrap around my waist. I turned around and looked directly into Hikaru's eyes. "Im sorry, Haruhi." He whispered into my ear. I grabbed his hands and lifted them off of my waist, "It's fine, don't worry about it." I said calmly. I headed towards my room and got changed into some dry clothes. I wish I had something for the twins to wear but it was just me living in the apartment so I had no men's clothes. I headed back to the lounge room, drying my hair with a towel, "Sorry I don't have any clothes for you guys," I said to the twins as I looked at them, "What when did you..?" I asked in confusion as I saw them in dry clothes.

They both smiled and pointed to their bags, "We always bring a spare pair of clothes incase something like this happens. Thanks anyway Haruhi!" they said in unison. I shrugged and went and got us something to eat. I found some sushi and made some more tea. I took the food and tea over to the table and sat on the couch with the twins. We sat there eating and I turned on the TV so we wouldn't be in complete boredom. After a while I got tired and drifted off to sleep. I fell asleep on one of the twins but I didn't know which one because I was too sleepy.

**Author's note: **It may not have any "M rated" content at the moment but I will add some in later. Don't forget to leave a review and any corrections I have missed.


	2. Chapter 2 - Visiting the Hitachiin's

Author's note: I didn't get much sleep so I may make a few errors in this chapter. Please don't forget to leave a review!

Started With A Storm - Chapter 2: Visiting the Hitachiin's!

When I woke up it was morning and I was in my bed. I was guessing that once I fell asleep the twins put me in my bed and left. I was about to get up but I realized it was Saturday so I closed my eyes and turned over to face the opposite wall. At that moment, I heard a noise from the lounge room. I sharply opened my eyes and jumped out of bed. I headed into the lounge room and saw the twins we here, "What are you guys doing here?" I asked. Hikaru was sitting on the couch and Kaoru was in the kitchen making breakfast.

"Look who's finally awake!" Hikaru said before turning to face me. He stared at me for a few seconds before cracking up laughing. I looked at him with confusion then looked down, "Oh shit!" I screamed as I used my hands to cover myself when I realized I had only my bra on the top half of my body, "What the hell, Hikaru?!" I screamed at him. Hikaru was laughing like a maniac, "Not our fault,' he said trying to contain his laughs, "we didn't do anything! We wouldn't dare do anything like that to you but..."

"But?" I asked looking at him impatiently. He cracked up laughing again, "But you might want to go put a shirt on. I ran to my room and quickly put a shirt on. I just quickly put a singlet on and went back into the lounge room. I sat down on the couch next to Hikaru, "What happened list night? How did I end up with no shirt on?" I asked, rubbing my eyes, "and why are you two still here?" He reached his arm around me and put it on my shoulder. "You fell asleep so we went and put you in your bed. Once you were in your bed, we called out mum to make sure it was ok for us to stay the night," Hikaru said as Kaoru came a put the food he had just finished cooking on the table, "we were still worried about you and mum said it was ok so we slept out here," Hikaru finished. I hugged both the twins, "Thanks guys." Hikaru started laughing again, "But we don't know how you ended up with no shirt!" I laughed and gently punched him.

"We may have only know you for a week," the two of them spoke together, "but we care about you Haruhi!" My eyes started watering when I heard those words. I didn't understand how we had become so close with a few days but I cared about them as well... I think I was falling in love with the Hitachiin brothers! "Thank you!" I said still hugging them. They smirked at each other. I knew they had something planned. I knew they were about to do something but I wasn't ready for what it was. They both leaned closed to my ears and whispered the same thing at the same time, "We love you, Haruhi!" We had only known each other for a few days and we were already falling in love, all three of us.

After they said those words they both kissed me on the neck. I squirmed and squeaked because that was my weak spot, they now knew that. They continued and I moaned. "Hika...ru..." I said in between exhausted breaths and gasps, "Kao...ru... S-stop it!" They stopped and looked at me, "You're no fun!" they both said with a disappointed tone to their voices. I smiled at them and spoke in a mischievous and devilish tone, "Maybe later..." I winked and poked out my tongue, joking around, "we still need to have breakfast." I said pointing to the table. I don't think Kaoru would have appreciated us leaving his cooking to go to waste.

When we finished eating I grabbed the dishes and put them on the sink, "I have to go do some grocery shopping. You guys wanna come with me or stay here?" I asked as I was gathering my things. "We'll come with you." They smiled at me. We headed outside and there was another fancy car parked near the twin's, "Who's car is that?" I asked the twins. Hikaru walked towards the balcony, leaned on the railing and held his hand over his eyes to block the sun, "Really, Suoh?" he called out.

_"Suoh?"_ I thought, _"The blonde from school?" _

I went and stood next to Hikaru and leaned on the balcony next to him, sure enough the blonde boy with the sweet face and baby blue eyes was standing next to the car that had just got there. "Hikaru!" he called out and waved, he then noticed me. He walked up the stairs and walked towards me. He flicked his hair out of his face and grabbed my hand, "So the explains why I saw the twins car." he said with a laugh as he kissed my hand. The twins gave him a friendly glare. They laughed and I looked back at Tamaki, "What are you doing here?" I asked him curiously.

"I went to the twins house because I needed to talk to them but they weren't there. I asked their mother where they were and she said they were around here somewhere," he replied, "she didn't know who they were with, but now I know." He said with a laugh. I turned towards the twins and pulled them away from Suoh, "You didn't tell your mother that you were with me?" I whispered harshly. The twins shrugged, "You guys are idiots, you know that?" I said with a laugh. "And you're any better?" Hikaru breathed down my neck as he whispered and he gently grabbed my wrists. He was smirking and I tried to hit him but I couldn't.

_"Damn it, not again!"_ I thought to myself and laughed.

The laugh caused Tamaki and Kaoru to turn towards Hikaru and I. Tamaki laughed and walked towards us and Kaoru leaned back against the railing. Hikaru was nuzzling into my neck and I was laughing uncontrollably. I shook my hands free and gently punched Hikaru in the stomach. I laughed and went to turn around and run but he quickly grabbed me by my waist and pulled me back, I squealed and laughed. "Guys," Tamaki said with a laugh, "save it for later." I looked over me shoulder at Hikaru, who was leaning up against the wall with me leaning on him. I poked my tongue out at him. I then looked over at Kaoru who was smiling at us with a 'they-are-such-idiots' look. "So." Hikaru said while still holding me, leaning on the wall, "what did you want to talk to us about, Suoh?"

"Haruhi?" Tamaki turned his attention to me. I perked up and looked at him, "If you don't mind... I would like to speak to the twins privately." he said calmly. "Yeah, alright." I said as I got out of Hikaru's hold and I headed into my apartment and left the three of them outside. I took the boys about 10 minutes to finish the conversation. I was sitting on the couch when I saw the door open and the twins walked in. "So what was that about?" I asked them as I headed to the kitchen to make some tea. I turned on the kettle and went back to the lounge room. "Don't worry about it." Hikaru said in a teasing voice. He knew it irritated me even though we hadn't been friends for very long.

He wanted a reaction out of me and he got on. I knew what he was trying to do so I was just playing around. I jumped on him and pushed him to the ground, I don't think he was expecting that cause he looked shocked. I held his wrists above his head and sat on his chest. Kaoru laughed and took this change to come up behind me and tickle me. "Kaoru!" I screamed as I lost my grip on Hikaru and fell on my back. Kaoru grabbed my arms and held them down while Hikaru put both of his hands on either side of my head. He moved up so he was glancing down into my eyes. I started blushing, his eyes were beautiful and I loved the colour.

I started laughing and Hikaru looked at me confused. "What?" he asked. "Don't worry about it!" I said in the same tone he did before. He glared at me then he smiled. I quickly slid my arms out of Kaoru's grip and pushed Hikaru off of me. I started laughing even more than I got up and started running towards my room. I felt one of the twins grab my ankle and I squealed and tripped. I fell on the carpet but I didn't hurt myself. "You guys like tripping me don't you?" I said with a laugh and looked up at the ceiling. I didn't even have a minute to catch my breath before the twins came over to me. They sat next to me and crossed their legs as I laid on the floor. "We only just met last week and we are already so close," I said to the twins as I sat up, "I love you guys!" They both hugged me tight. I stretched and was about to get up when they put their hands on my shoulders again.

_"Oh not again." _I thought to myself, I knew what they were going to do.

I was right, they moved and sat closer to me. They breathed down my neck before kissing my soft spots. "Hikaru... Kaoru..." I moaned and tried to push them away but this time they didn't give in. They both put kisses all over my neck and collar-bone. It felt amazing, I hate to admit it but within a few days, these boys had become my best friends and practically my boyfriends the way they were acting now. I managed to finally push them both from me, "Guys enough." I said with a laugh. They looked at me with disappointed faces. "Again?" they began, "You really are no fun!" I laughed at their response.

They had to go back to their house today so after a few hours they left. I got their mobile numbers so we could keep in contact even though we would see each other at school.

A few months had past and it was the last day of school before the holidays. Just before the bell for the end of school went, the twins finally invited me up to their house. "About time you guys!" I said slightly annoyed. "Sorry Haru!" they laughed as they 'tried' to apologize. I shook my head and smiled. "Im guessing I will be staying for a few days?" I asked considering how many times the two of them had been over to my apartment. They both nodded and smiled at me, "When are we leaving?" I asked. "As soon as you pack your stuff!" they both said with a smile. "Seriously?" I asked in surprise, "like... we go to my place, I pack then we leave?" The twins laughed, "Yeah!" Hikaru said cheerfully. "We wouldn't want to miss out on spending time with you Haru!" Kaoru added. I smiled at them and hugged them.

We headed out to their car and we drove to my apartment. When we arrived at my apartment I once again found myself rested again Kaoru. I didn't jump up this time because he felt got out of the car and headed inside. I made some tea for the twins and went to pack my bags, "How long am I staying for?" I called out to the twins from my room. "The whole week!" they called back. I packed my things for the time I was going to stay at the Hitachiin's place, "Alright all packed!" I said as I came out of my room and put my stuff in the lounge room, "I just need to change." I was still in my uniform and I didn't want to wear it when I got to the Hitachiin's.

I was nearly finished changing when Hikaru came to check on me. He opened the door and I didn't have a shirt on, only my bra. "Hey!" I yelled playfully at him, 'get out!" I laughed. "Nothing I haven't already seen from you, Missy!" he laughed and grabbed my waist and pulled me closer to him. "Hika!" I laughed and pushed him away from me. I searched through my closet and finally found a good shirt that I hadn't packed already. I kept it simple and just wore a pair of light blue denim shorts and a purple and black singlet. "Now," he said calmly with a smile as he grabbed my waist again, "where were we?" I laughed at him. "We were getting ready to leave!" Kaoru was standing at the door staring at us. I laughed and span around, putting my back against Hikaru's chest. The twins smiled at me and we got ready to leave.

I grabbed my stuff, with the twins carrying a few things we headed back to the car and put my stuff in the trunk. It was a long drive to the Hitachiin's house and this time Kaoru was driving. I nearly fell asleep on Hikaru but just as I was drifting off to sleep the car stopped. I felt Hikaru move and I opened my eyes and looked up at him, "We're here." he said with a laugh as he looked down at me. He kissed me on the forehead as a joke and I smiled and sat up as I wiped my arm across my head. We got out of the car and I turned around to look at their house. I froze for a moment, "...Holy... crap..." my jaw dropped as I saw their mansion, "you guys live here?!" They nodded and laughed, "Sorry we didn't mention it earlier Haru!" they said in unison.

We grabbed my things and headed inside. As soon as we got to the door, it opened and butlers and maids greeted us. I gave the twins a 'are you serious?!" look and they shrugged and smiled. "Greetings, Master Hikaru and Master Kaoru!" one of the maids said as we walked through the door. I hit myself in the head and sighed which caused the maid to look at me, "And who is this?" she smiled at me then turned towards the twins to await an answer. "This is a friend of ours," they spoke together cheerfully, "her name is Haruhi Fujioka!" The maid turned towards me and gave me another smile, "Welcome to the Hitachiin Manor, Ms. Fujioka!" I returned a smile to her and then grabbed my stuff and followed the twins.

First we headed upstairs and the twins showed me the room that I would be staying in, "Here Haruhi!" Kaoru said with a smile, "You can put your stuff in here." I put my things next to the bed before the twins grabbed me by my wrists and dragged me off on a tour of the mansion. The twins had a good hold on my wrist and they wouldn't let me walk on my own. They showed me all around the building which took forever. After they had shown me around the house, I finally got to unpack my things. When everything was unpacked, the twins came into my room and just stood there. "What?" I asked them with a confused look on my face. "Follow us!" they said as they walked off. I ran after them and when I caught up I asked them, "Where are we going now?"

"You'll find out." they said with a lead me to a room that they didn't show me before. They opened the door and pushed me in. They followed me into the room and I saw a woman sitting at a desk drawing something. The twins smiled and called out to her, "Hey, mum!" my eyes widened and started to tear up. The woman looked up at them and smiled, "Hello boys!" she then turned towards me, "is this your friend?" she stood up from her desk and walked over to us. "Yes, this is Haruhi Fujioka!" they said cheerfully, "Haruhi, this is our mother Yuzuha Hitachiin!"

She walked closer to me and gave me a hug, "Nice to meet you Haruhi. It's nice to see my boys finally bring over some friends!" She let me go then held my hands. A look of concern crossed her face as tears ran down my face, "Are you alright dear?" she asked, wiping the tears off of my face. "I'm sorry," I said shakily, "I'm fine!" I stopped crying and looked up at her. "What's wrong?" she asked me. "It's just," I started then paused, "I can't really remember the last time I got hugged. My mother passed away when I was little." She hugged me again when I started crying, "Oh I'm sorry to hear that." she said still hugging me. I looked over at the door and saw the twins with a sad/confused look on their faces. I stopped crying and Yuzuha let go of me, "I'll be fine," I said quietly, "don't worry."

I slowly left the room and the twins followed me and we headed back to my spare room. I sat on my bed then sighed and fell back on my bed. I grabbed a pillow and put it over my face. I turned over so I was on my stomach and the twins came and sat beside me, one on each side. They but their hands on my back, "We're sorry Haruhi!" I looked up at them, "To be honest," I said quietly, "I was crying because I was happy. I hadn't been hugged in so long and it made my heart warm." The twins looked at me with a surprised look, "Seriously?!" they both said. I nodded and laughed. The continued to look at me with shock for a while then they started laughing. "So what are we going to do now?" I asked the twins. They smirked at each other, "We've got an idea!" they said mischievously.

_"Oh god, what now?" _I thought.

"Haruhi!" Hikaru said to me, "Look at me!" I turned towards him and he looked into my eyes. He grabbed my hands and all of a sudden he leaned in closer to me and kissed me. Not just a kiss on the neck, a kiss on the lips! My eyes were wide open in shock but then I slowly closed them feeling his warm, soft lips against mine. Hikaru Hitachiin was my **first kiss!** I slowly broke the kiss and stared into Hikaru's eyes, "Why did you do that?" I asked, blushing furiously. "Because," he started, "like we said, we love you Haruhi!" Kaoru finished off the sentence. I turned around to face Kaoru and found myself staring into his eyes just like with Hikaru. He smiled sweetly and grabbed my chin. I closed my eyes gently as he kissed me. Unlike his brother he was gentle and took things slow, not just with the kiss but with everything. At that moment I opened my eyes in shock and slightly squealed as Kaoru's tongue slid into my mouth. I had my eyes open for a while because I was still in shock but then I got used to it. I slowly closed my eyes again and then Kaoru broke the kiss, "Sorry about that Haruhi," he said with a laugh, "it just felt right!"

_"I wonder why they aren't getting jealous of one another," _I though while smiling at Kaoru, _"I mean... two twins sharing one girl? They would surely get jealous. I don't mind because I love both but it just doesn't seem right."_

I looked back at Kaoru and then turned towards Hikaru. I fell back on the bed and stared at the ceiling. The twins laid back on the bed as well, one each side of me. I turned towards Kaoru then I felt Hikaru's hand go around my waist and he pulled me closer to him. I looked back at him and smiled. He pulled me right up close to him, ours body's were touching we were so close. I blushed and turned back to face Kaoru. He rested his head in front of mine and he grabbed my hands. We both gazed into each other's eyes and I blushed again. "You're so beautiful, Haruhi." Kaoru said, "We love you." Hikaru joined in with his brother. Hikaru let go of my waist and sat up. Kaoru and I sat up at the same time and then there was a knock at the door.

"Boys?" it was the twin's mother, "Are you in there?" she asked as she opened the door. She looked at the twins then she looked at me. She smiled at me, "Time for dinner." she said sweetly as she left the room and closed the door. I stood up and the twins grabbed my wrist and pulled me back to the bed. "Don't worry," they said with a laugh, "the maids will bring it up to us." Sure enough a few minutes later there was a knock at the door and the maids brought in the food. They placed the food on a table next to the bed then left the room.

The twins and I moved over to the table and we each grabbed a plate. We started eating and I took a bite of my food and my eyes widened, "This is amazing!" I exclaimed. The twins laughed and kept eating. When we finished the maids came back into the room and took our dishes. The twins laid back down on the bed and I stood up and stretched as I went to change into my I came back the twins were sitting on either side of the bed. I climbed back onto the bed and laid right in the middle. The twins laid down next to me and hugged me. Before I knew it I drifted off to sleep in the twins arms.

**Author's note: **I proof read this one so sorry if there are any errors. I forgot to proof read Chapter 1 so there were a few errors in there. In the next chapter there will be more "M rated" content so stay tuned for my next update!


	3. Chapter 3 - The Pink Bikini

**Author's note: **This chapter is where it starts to get into the "M rated" stuff. I've just suddenly chucked this story into the deep end of the M rated stuff. This is my first time writing something like this so it won;t be 100% right but I wrote it the best I could. Please, don't forget to leave a review and add in any suggestions!

_"Thoughts"_

**Disclaimer: **_**I do NOT own Ouran High School Host Club! It belongs to Funimation and the other animators! (If I did there would be a lot more brotherly love between the twins... A LOT!)**_

**This is where the LEMON side of this story starts! If you do not want to read any of the sexual activity going on in this story then I suggest you leave, now. You have been warned! If you are aware of the rating of this story and wish to continue, go ahead! **

Started With A Storm - Chapter 3: The pink bikini.

When I woke up I found that, once again, I was by myself. I turned over in my bed and closed my eyes. I heard a knock at the door and sleepily called out, "Come in." I still had my eyes closed as the twins walked into my room. "Sleep well?" they asked with a laugh. "What are you laughing at?" I asked as I slowly turned over in my bed and opened my eyes. They were standing at the door way in board shorts, with no shirts on. "Why are you wearing board shorts?" I asked them. "We were going to go swimming!" they said cheerfully. I noticed Hikaru was hiding something behind his back, "And what's that behind your back, Hikaru?" I asked as I sat up and rubbed my eyes. They smirked at each other, "Nothing." Hikaru said as the two of them stepped closer to the bed.

I moved to the other side of the bed as the took more steps, "Guys... What are you doing?" I asked nearly falling off the bed. They turned towards each other and smirked again, then turned towards me. Hikaru moved his hands from behind his back and showed he was holding a frilly, bright pink bikini. My eyes widened and I slipped off the bed and fell onto the floor, "I am NOT wearing that!" I said lying on the floor. They walked over to where I was and looked down at me. "Why not?" They asked, "It will look cute!" they said with a smile. "Just no. I am not going to wear it!" I said as I got up off the floor. "But why?" they asked with a tone of disappointment. I sighed and looked at them, "If you haven't noticed... I'm a bit flat-chested," I said pointing to my chest, "I can't wear a bikini!" I turned away from the twins and sat back down on the bed. "Haruhi..." the twins said calmly. I turned back and looked at them, "What?" They laughed and Hikaru stepped towards me and gently grabbed my wrists. He pushed me on my back and pinned me to the bed. "H-Hikaru..." I said surprised, "what are you d-" I was cut off as he kissed me, I'm positive he did it just to shut me up. He pulled away and smirked at me. I looked up at him in shock, he laughed, "You look cute when you're scared," he said, still smirking, "just relax Haruhi!"

_"Oh god! This can't be happening!" _

He turned towards his brother and nodded. Kaoru sat on the bed behind me and pulled me onto his lap. I turned my head towards Kaoru and he grabbed my face and kissed me. My eyes closed as he pushed his tongue into my mouth. I was so caught up with Kaoru, I didn't really pay attention to what Hikaru was doing. I felt Hikaru's hands around my waist, he then moved them up my body and I didn't realize he was taking my shirt off until Kaoru broke the kiss. I turned my attention back to Hikaru and was about to tell him to stop until I was interrupted. Kaoru's hands brushed against my skin as he put his hand on my waist and moved the up my body. He maneuvered his hands onto my back and he got a grip on the clip of my bra. I gasped and squealed as he undid the back of my bra. My hands quickly shot up to my chest to cover up my nearly bare chest. "P-p-please stop it!" I said shakily.

Hikaru leaned in close to my face, "Do you really want us to stop?" he asked seductively as he gently brushed his hand up and down my leg. I gasped as he touched my skin and I relaxed my arms. My chest was now bare and my face was bright red from embarrassment. I gasped as Kaoru put his hands on my chest and started massaging my breasts. "You don't seem flat-chested!" he said with a laugh. He continued and starting kissing my neck and collar-bone. I turned to face Kaoru again and as soon as I did, he kissed me. His tongue danced with mine and I lost track of Hikaru's hands. I only paid attention to what Kaoru was doing. Kaoru let go of my chest and his hands moved to my face as he held the sides of my head. I broke the kiss and stared into Kaoru's eyes. My face was bright red and I was panting. I turned towards Hikaru and he looked up at me and smiled. He moved up close to me again and put his hands on my breasts.

I stared at him and he smiled evilly at me before making his next move. He removed his left hand from my chest than licked down my neck. I moaned as his mouth made its way to my breast. I squirmed and moaned more as he continued. "Hikaru..." I said softly, "p-please don't..." I paused and he looked up at me, "Don't what?" he asked with a laugh. "Don't stop..." I moaned, panting from all the pleasure. The twins got to me, those perverted twins got me to give in! Hikaru smiled evilly again and he nodded to Kaoru. Hikaru let go of my breasts and Kaoru took over. Kaoru started kissing and sucking on my neck. I moaned and shivered. Kaoru started squeezing my breasts with more strength. Hikaru moved his hands gently down my body towards my waist. His fingers slipped past the waistband on my pants and he gently pulled down.

As soon as I felt the fabric go past my ankles I snapped back to reality and I quickly closed my legs. Hikaru put his hands on my knees and looked at me, "It will be alright Haruhi." he said calmly, "We won't hurt you, don't worry!" I nodded slowly and relaxed my legs. Kaoru shifted from underneath me and I leaned up against the back of the bed. I stared at the two twins then I looked down at my body. I brought my knees up to my chest and covered my face with my hands. "I'm sorry," I said quietly to the twins, "I don't know if I can do this." I looked up at the twins and put my arms around my legs. They each grabbed my hands and smiled at me sweetly. "Just relax Haruhi," they said calmly, "we wouldn't even think of hurting you!" I smiled and nodded as I relaxed. I laid down on my back and looked up at the ceiling.

The twins now took turns instead of both working at the same time. Kaoru gently pushed my legs open and sat in between them. He leaned forward and kissed me before kissing down my neck. Just like with his brother, I moaned as his mouth traveled over my breast. He had his left hand on my other breast and his right hand traveled down my body towards my waist. I arched my back and squirmed as his fingers gently ran over my underwear. I moaned and he kissed me again. I wrapped my arms around his neck as he rubbed his hand on the fabric of my underwear. I moaned in his mouth as he did this and squirmed even more. Without thinking one of my hands left his neck and traveled down his back. I slid my hand onto his abs and moved it down even further. He broke the kiss and moaned as I moved my hand onto his erection.

I was panting as I looked over at Hikaru who was just sitting there watching. I saw that he also had an erection and I put my hand on the bed and motioned for him to come over. I was still panting and he came and sat next to me. Kaoru's fingers slipped into my underwear and I moaned. I turned towards Hikaru and kissed him. I moaned again as I was kissing him and my hands moved onto his body. I gently moved my hands down to his waist and I brushed my hands over his erect member. He groaned and I broke the kiss and we both panted for air. I moaned and turned my attention towards Kaoru. He grabbed a hold of the edge of my underwear and looked at me, "Can I?" he asked sweetly. I nodded and smiled at him. He slipped the last remaining piece of my clothing off of my left ankle and positioned him self in between my legs again. I blushed in embarrassment when he sat in between my legs.

_"Are we really about to do this? Am I really going to do this with the twins?"_

He started kissing my neck then he pressed kisses down my body until he got to my stomach. He looked up at me and smirked. He licked from my stomach down to my waist. I gasped and brought my hand up to my mouth. I gently bit my hand as the ginger-haired boy teased me. My other hand was still rubbing against Hikaru's manhood through his shorts and he kept letting out moans and groans. Kaoru started licking the inside of my thigh and I bit my hand harder then before. I let out the loudest moan so far as Kaoru's tongue ran along my womanhood. "Oh Kaoru!" I called out. I stared up at the ceiling and kept moaning and calling out in pleasure.

Kaoru stopped and backed up a bit. I sat up and stared at him with confusion, "Something... wrong...?" I asked in between pants. "No." he shook his head and smiled. Hikaru grabbed my face and I turned towards him. He stared deep into my eyes, "Nothing's wrong..." he said, "it's just, it's my turn now." he said with a laugh.

_"They were even sharing me at a time like this? They must never get jealous of one another then." _

He grabbed me by the waist and pulled me onto his lap. I wrapped my arms around the back of his neck and kissed him as he played with my breasts. The twins had been teasing me and it was my turn to tease them. I broke the kiss and smirked at Hikaru. He looked at me with a confused look on his face. As I was sitting on his lap I moved my hips around, brushing against his hard, stiff cock. He moaned as he bit his lip and I smirked again. I began laughing and then he suddenly grabbed me by the waist and flipped me on my back and pinned me against the bed. He kissed me and his tongue slid into my mouth. I once again rubbed my hand against his erection and he broke the kiss and gazed into my eyes, "You ready?" he asked seductively. I blushed and turned away from him, "I don't know..." I said nervously, "this is my first time and I'm a bit worried."

"Don't worry about it Haruhi," he said sweetly, "it will hurt a bit at first but then it will be alright." He gently ran his hands along my face and I looked up at him and blushed more. He leaned down and kissed me as I had my hands pressed against his chest. I moved my hands down his body, towards his shorts. His shorts were tight and I slowly pulled them down. He pulled away from from the kiss and I started painting. I wrapped my arms around his neck and stared lovingly into his eyes. My hands traced down his body, heading towards his waist. He groaned as my hand wrapped around him. I gently played with him and he moaned more. He brushed his hands over my breasts and then brought them down towards my most private part.

I moaned and wrapped my arms around his neck again as he pushed one of his fingers inside me. "Hikaru!" I called out as I bit my lip. I looked over at Kaoru and saw he had his hands pushed down on his crotch. I moaned as Hikaru inserted another finger into me. His fingers moved around inside me and I reached out my arm and I grabbed Kaoru. I panted and smiled at him seductively. I wrapped my fingers around the fabric of the shorts and gently pulled it. He looked at me with a slight smirk and moved over to me. He grabbed my face and kissed me as Hikaru pushed his fingers deeper inside me. I groaned inside Kaoru's mouth and wrapped my arms around his neck as Hikaru moved his mouth towards my chest. I arched my back and moaned again as Hikaru gently licked my breasts. My grip around Kaoru's neck tightened and I broke the kiss.

_"Oh.. my... god! How did this even happen? This all began with them wanting me to wear a bikini! I should have just worn the damn thing!"_

I moaned and called out in pleasure. I slowly let go of Kaoru, leaving small scratch marks down his neck and turned towards Hikaru. He looked up at me and smirked. He pulled his fingers out and seductively licked them. I shook my head with a smile and he smiled back at me, He grabbed me by the waist and pulled me onto his lap again, "How about now?" he said with a laugh, "Are you ready now?" I smiled and nodded at him. I could feel his erection pushing up against me. I positioned myself above him and moved my hips around again, brushing against him. He moaned and got harder, I could tell he had been waiting for this moment since we started. He grabbed my hips and smiled sweetly at me. I tried to smile back at him but I was so nervous. "It will be alright!" He said before he kissed me again.

_"I don't know if I'm ready for this yet!" _I though to myself nervously, _"Am I actually about to do this with Hikaru? What about Kaoru, what's he going to do?"_

He pushed me back onto the bed again and stared into my eyes with love. He gently pushed open my legs and positioned himself at my entrance. He gave me look as if to say 'you can trust me.' and I did trust him. I just wasn't really prepared for this. As I brought my hand up to my mouth, he slowly pushed himself into me. I bit my hand to try and hide the sounds of pain. He stopped where he was and looked at my face. "Are you ok?" he asked as I closed my eyes and tears ran down my face. "I'll... be... fine." I said slowly. He leaned down and gently grabbed my face, "Are you sure?" he was so close to my face. I nodded and he kissed me once again. He slowly pulled away from the kiss, leaving a trail of saliva in between our mouths. "Im going to start moving then, ok?" he asked sweetly. I nodded as I brought my hand up to my mouth again. He started moving slowly, trying not to hurt me. I let out small cries of pain but most of the sound was blocked by my hand.

A few minutes had passed but he still moved slowly. I got used to it and took my hand away from my mouth. I pulled him closer and wrapped my arms around the back of his neck. "Hikaru..." I moaned very quietly as I spoke. "Hm?" he replied with a smile. I think he knew where this was heading. I moaned loader as I looked at him with a smile on my face, "faster..." That was the only word I said and he immediately reacted. He quickened the pace of his movements and achieved more moans from me as the pleasure ran all through my body. I tightened the grip on the back of his neck as my fingers dug into his skin. "Sorry..." I said with a moan. He kissed me and kept on thrusting deep inside me. I moaned and attempted to scream in pleasure as he kissed me. He moaned aswell and pulled away from the kiss. "Hikaru!" I screamed out as he picked up his pace again. "Haruhi!" he called out, "Haruhi..."

At that moment my vision went black and I closed my eyes and then opened them again. The twins were sitting on my bed, shaking me, calling my name. I fully regained my vision and my eyes widened in shock and I sat up as I pushed myself up against the back of the bed. "What the hell?" I said surprised and confused. The twins looked at me in confusion, "What's wrong?" they both asked. I looked around the room and then looked back at them, "Nothing..." I said slowly. "Really?" they said with a smirk. They pulled back the blankets on the bed. "Sure doesn't look like nothing!" they said with a laugh. I looked at them with confusion and then looked down at my legs. I immediately put my hands in between my legs to cover myself. My underwear was absolutely soaked. I blushed in embarrassment as the twins stared at me with smirks on their faces.

_"Was that all a dream? Did I really just have a dream like that about the twins?!"_

"Shut up!" I screamed at them as a tear ran down my face. "Calm down, Haru!" Kaoru said calmly. "So..." Hikaru said with a laugh, "what were you dreaming about, Missy?" I snapped my attention towards him and glared at him. "Nothing!" I said in anger as I got up to go and change my clothes. He grabbed my wrist and I turned and glared at him again. "Let go!" I said as I shook my wrist out of his grip. I left the twins and went and had a shower.

_"Why was I having dreams like that?! I love them but I would never..."_

I spent a few minutes in the shower and then I got out and changed into new clothes. I walked back to the bed while I was drying my hair. I looked up and saw the twins sitting on my bed. "What are you still doing here?" I asked surprised. They looked up at me and smirked again, "We want to know what that was all about." I blushed with embarrassment again and turned away from them, "N-Nothing!" I said nervously as I went to put my towels away, "Just... don't worry about it!" They both walked towards me, "But the thing is," they said with concern, "we are worrying about it. When we woke up and saw you like that we wanted to know what was going on in your head." My face went bright red and my eyes widened in shock.

_"They were sleeping next to me the whole time!? Oh god this is bad! REALLY BAD!"_

I looked down at the floor and closed my eyes. "You don't need to know!" I said as tears started running down my face, "You just don't! It doesn't matter!" I brought my hands up to my eyes and fell to the floor. My hands and face were covered in the salty water that was leaking rapidly from my eyes. "Haruhi!" Kaoru called out, "Are you alright?" He kneeled next to me and wrapped his arm around my shoulder. I couldn't bring myself to tell them what really happened. I didn't want to tell them I was having _those _kinds of thoughts about them. I was as surprised as the twins were when the word slipped out of my mouth. "Get off of me! I don't want to talk to either of you at the moment."

_"WHY WOULD YOU SAY THAT!? THEY ARE YOUR FRIENDS! THEY ARE TRYING TO COMFORT YOU!" _My self conscious was screaming at me in my head.

I pressed my hands hard against the sides of my head to stop the screaming. I cried even more as I looked up at the twins. They had stepped back from me and they had a mixed emotion of sadness and shock on their faces. "I'm so... sorry!" I said as I got up off of the floor, "It's just..." I sighed, I couldn't finish the sentence. I couldn't tell them what had happened. I had so many tears running down my face, it was starting to sting. I wiped my hand across my face to get rid of the tears. The twins both walked up to me and hugged me tight. I sighed, I was going to have to tell them. It was going to be hard but I had to tell them. I slipped out of the hug and sat on the bad. I fell back and looked up at the ceiling. I stayed silent for a while and the twins just stared at me. "I..." I started off slowly, "I was having a dream about..." I paused and sighed. "You guys..." I said quietly but they still managed to hear me. Their jaws dropped in shock and my face went bright red again as I pushed my face into my pillow.

I started crying again, I was so embarrassed. My crying was muffled by pillow and so was the sound of the twins voices. I couldn't hear them and I didn't want to hear them. I didn't want to know how they reacted to my words. I couldn't believe I was having thoughts like **that** about the twins. I felt one of the twins hands grab onto my wrists. I shook out of their grip. "No!" I said still crying, "I just... can't face you guys now! Not with whats just happened." I shouted so they could hear me through the pillow. One of the twins grabbed me and picked me up. I dropped the pillow but I closed my eyes and pushed my hands against my ears. "No!" I shouted, "Put me down!" He grabbed my hands and pulled them away from my ears. "It's alright, Haruhi!" it was Hikaru. I opened my eyes and looked up at him, tears running down my face. "No it's not!" my face was bright red and it was stinging again from all the tears.

He hugged me and gently spoke to me. "It is. It's going to be ok. Don't worry about it, it doesn't matter Haruhi." He said sweetly, "We don't mind, it's alright." I glared at him, "Of course you don't mind! No sane man would mind!" I shouted as I got out of his grip and put my feet down on the ground. I stepped away from him. "I just need some time alone!" I said as I headed towards the door of the room. "Haruhi!" Kaoru called out. "Don't!" I said angrily as I walked out of the room and closed the door behind me.

**Author's Note: **Cliff Hanger! Dun Dun Dunnnn! It was just a dream! Haruhi's getting weird thoughts about the twins! Sorry it's so long and... detailed. My brain got to carried away! The next chapter should be up in about a week or so, maybe longer. So sorry if its a bit late.


	4. Chapter 4 - The garden & the pool

**Author's Note: **Sorry if that last chapter was a bit too... detailed. Like I said I got a bit to carried away with all that. This chapter will probably have a tiny little bit of sexual stuff, definitely not as much as the last one.

**Message to TheNewCompanion: **The club has been formed but Haruhi just doesn't know about it yet! :P

**Message to KenziiTheVulpix: **Thanks for letting me know! Really appreciate it and I have heard of Fruits Basket but I haven't seen it.

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Ouran High School Host Club! **

Started With A Storm - Chapter 4: The garden & the pool

The moment I closed the door I started crying again and I ran down stairs. I left the house and went and sat outside in the garden. My heart shattered as I brought my knees up to my face.

_"Why did this have to happen? Why did I have to act like that? They probably hate me now!"_

My legs got covered in tears as I kept on crying. I heard footsteps approaching and a familiar voice.

"Haruhi? Is that you?" he asked. I looked up, tears running down my face.

"Tamaki?" I asked with a surprised tone as I saw the blonde haired boy. He walked towards me and sat next to me.

"What's wrong?" he asked as he ran his hands along my cheeks. I grabbed his hand and took it off of my face.

"Nothing. Don't worry about it." I said quietly. I put my head back into knees and more tears ran down my face.

"I can tell that it's something. You wouldn't be crying if it was nothing!" he said as he grabbed my hands. I looked up at him and sighed as I wiped my hand across my face to get rid of the tears.

"I just got in a bit of a fight with the twins. That's all." I said shakily.

"Want me to go talk to them?" he said as he stood up and looked at the house. I quickly reached out and grabbed his arm.

"No, it's fine!" I replied. He turned back and looked at me.

_"I can't let him find out about this!" _I shouted to myself in my head. I let go of him and put my hands to my ears.

"Haruhi, are you alright?" he asked me gently.

"I'm... I'm fine!" I replied slowly as I took my hands away from my ears, "I'll be alright." He looked at me with concern.

"I'm going to go talk to them." he said sternly.

"No!" I shouted, "They... they didn't do anything... It was me." I spoke slowly and I lowered my tone. He had a confused look on his face.

"What happened?" he asked.

"Just, don't worry about it." I said as I stood up, "I need to go apologize. I got angry at them when they were trying to help me." I started walking slowly towards the house. I stopped and turned around to look at Tamaki.

"You coming or what?" I asked with a forced smile, "You obviously came here for a reason." He stood still for a while then laughed and walked up to the house with me.

We entered the house and headed upstairs. I went upstairs to the room I was staying in and Tamaki stayed downstairs. I stood in front of the door and sighed. I slowly opened it and saw the twins still in there. Good! I slowly walked in and stood silently in the middle of the room. The twins looked up at me and I looked down at the floor.

"I'm sorry," I said quietly, "I'm sorry I acted the way I did. I shouldn't have acted that way around you guys." They both walked up to me and hugged me,

"It's alright." they both replied. I started shaking and a tear rolled down my face,

"I'm really sorry," I said still looking down at the floor, "but..." I paused and looked up at the twins, "I don't... I don't think I can-" Hikaru cut me off and put his fingers over my mouth,

"It's ok Haruhi, don't worry!" he said sweetly, "Just relax, it will be fine." I grabbed Hikaru's hand as more tears rolled down my face and I looked down at the floor again.

"I don't know if it will be fine," I replied slowly, "I don't think I can act the same around you guys now. Not with what's just happened."

"Just get some more sleep." Kaoru said calmly. I looked up at him and nodded slowly. I didn't think I would be able to sleep though. The twins were about to leave the room and I called out to them,

"Oh yeah," I said and they looked over at me, "Tamaki is waiting downstairs." They sighed and left the room. A few minutes passed and before long I fell asleep.

**Hikaru's POV: **

I sighed as I closed the door to Haruhi's room and I turned towards my brother.

"Why was she was acting like that?" I growled slightly pissed off, "She thinks that one dream is going to change the way we think about her?" I made a fist with my hand and hit the wall, nearly making a hole. Kaoru put his hand on my shoulder.

"Calm down Hikaru," he said calmly, "just don't worry about it." I sighed again and relaxed my hand. I headed towards the stairs.

"We better go and see what Suoh wants." I said with an angry tone.

_"How is Kaoru being so calm about this?" _I thought to myself angrily, _"I can't stand to see Haruhi acting like this!" _

"Hikaru, I know you are worried about Haruhi but if we forget about it... maybe she will as well!" Kaoru said slowly. I stopped where I was and froze as my brother walked past me.

"How did you-?" I asked. He turned around and looked at me,

"I'm your brother! I can tell when you are worried about something," he said with a laugh, "now... let's go see what Tamaki wants!" He headed down the stairs and I hesitated for a while then followed him.

When we got downstairs we walked towards Tamaki and he stood up and looked at us.

"What's up?" I asked him, trying to conceal my anger from before.

"I came here to talk to you about next semesters club activities," he paused for a while, "but on the way in here... I saw Haruhi." he said with concern in his voice.

"Um... It's nothing!" I said nervously. I looked at my brother with shock.

"She's fine, don't worry." Kaoru calmly responded. Tamaki walked closer to him,

"She didn't look like she was fine." he said slightly angry.

"Tamaki," I said to him, "we sorted it out, don't worry. She's asleep now." He stepped back from Kaoru and sat back down.

"I trust you guys." he sighed.

"So what did you want to talk to us about the activities?" Kaoru asked him.

**Haruhi's POV: 2 hours later**

I pulled my blanket over my head and turned over. I slowly opened my eyes and looked at the wall. I turned on my phone to check the time.

"I've only been asleep for 2 hours?" I whispered quietly to myself. I closed my eyes and turned around again. I laid there for a while then sat up.

"Didn't think you guys would want to see me.." I said as I opened my eyes. I turned towards the twins, "What are you guys doing?" I asked them.

"We were worried about you." they both replied.

"Why would you be worried about me?" I asked as I looked down.

"Because," Hikaru started. "This is our fault!" Kaoru finished. I looked up at them.

"No it isn't!" I disagreed. I moved the blanket and crossed my legs as I stretched my arms.

"It is Haruhi!" they both said slightly frustrated, "If we didn't interfere this wouldn't have happened." I shifted towards the edge of the bed and put my legs on the ground, still sitting on the bed.

"It's alright guys," I whispered, "don't worry about it." I stood and went to go change my clothes. I felt one of the twins grab my wrist and I turned around to see it was Kaoru. He was looking down at the ground but he had a strong hold on my wrist.

"What?" I asked trying to shake him off of me. He slowly looked up at me,

"Haruhi..." he mumbled, "you have only been here for two days and we are already fighting. Please don't be like this!" I stopped trying to get my wrist out of his hold and turned my full body towards him. "We don't want to see you act like this Haruhi!" he continued, "We love you and we don't care what happens!"

"I'm sorry!" tears started rolling down my face as I spoke, "I'm really sorry." I practically collapsed as I hugged Kaoru. He hugged me tight and I cried more,

"It's alright." he gently spoke as he let go of me and looked into my eyes. I looked over at Hikaru and spoke gently to him.

"Hikaru... I'm sorry I yelled at you." He slowly walked over to me and hugged me. I sat back down on the bed after he let go of me. I laid on my back, looking up at the ceiling as more tears escaped my eyes.

"Hey. Come on," the twins said cheerfully as they grabbed my hands, "no need to cry. It's alright now!" They pulled me up and sat next to me. They hugged me with warmth and love. As they hugged me I felt water on both my shoulders.

"Are you guys crying?" I laughed, "Thought you said there was no need to cry?" They looked up at me and wiped the water off their faces. They laughed and spoke cheerfully.

"Want to go for a swim to take our minds of this?" My eyes widened in shock when I remembered my dream. I quickly snapped out of it.

"Sure," I agreed with a smile, "but I'm not going to wear a bikini!" The twins sighed in disappointment and I laughed. I poked my tongue out at them as I headed for the door, "Race ya!" I called out playfully as I exited the room.

When we got to the sun room by the pool, we took it in turns to go into the bathroom and change into bathers. The twin wore board shorts and I just wore a simple one piece.

"Why won't you wear a bikini Haruhi?" the twins asked in disappointment, "It would've looked cute!" I sighed with a smile on my face,

"I just don't want to, I'm happy with what I'm wearing now!" I laughed. We went outside and I sat down at the pools edge, letting my legs dangle down into the water. The twins jumped in and started splashing each other. I laughed at them and splashed them back when they decided to target me. I was about to get in the water when I heard footsteps from behind me. I turned around and saw the twin's mother standing there.

"Hey mum!" they called out.

"Hello, Yuhuza!" I said with a smile. She waved to the boys then looked at me,

"Are you alright now dear?" she asked sweetly.

"Yeah I'm fine! Thanks for asking." I replied.

"Alright," she responded happily, "have fun!" she turned around and headed back inside, leaving me alone with the twins.

"Come on, Haru!" the twins shouted, splashing more water at me. I laughed and stood up.

"Alright!" I said with a smile as I jumped in.

I dived under the water and swam up to the twins. I came up next to them and they both immediately grabbed me. I got out of their grip and poked my tongue out at them.

"That won't work here!" I laughed. They smirked each other and grabbed my arms and pinned me up against the pool wall.

"Oh, yes it will!" they said evilly. I squealed playfully and laughed.

"Hey! What are you doing? Let me go!" They shook their heads and smirked again. I kicked the twins in the stomach to get them to let go of me and it worked. I laughed and swam away from them and sat on the edge of the pool. I kicked the water, splashing water up at the twins. I poked my tongue out at them and they splashed me back. I slipped off the edge of the pool and fell in. I closed my eyes as I fell and and couldn't see anything, I lost my sense of direction and couldn't find which way was up. The twins grabbed my wrists and pulled me to the surface. I looked at them with shock and then smiled.

"I'm alright!" I laughed, "Don't worry!" They looked at me in silence then cracked up laughing.

"You worried us, Tanuki!" they said with a smirk.

"Tanuki?" I asked with a look of confusion, "Why are you calling me that?"

"Just a little nickname we came up with!" they said with another laugh.

"Ok then," I replied, "I think I might get out now." I swam towards the edge of the pool and got out, the twins right behind me. I turned back and looked at them. They smirked and laughed evilly.

"What?" I asked them with a scared look on my face.

"You look cute when you're scared," they said with a devilish smirk, "just don't worry about us, it's nothing!"

I slowly backed away from them, still with a scared look on my face. I turned and looked at Kaoru and when I went to look at Hikaru, he was gone. I looked around and couldn't find him. I continued backing away and felt my back push up against the wall.

_"That's weird,"_ I thought, _"the wall shouldn't be here!" _

I turned my whole body around and saw Hikaru looking down at me. I went to move but he quickly grabbed my waist.

"Hikaru!" I shouted, "Let go!" I tried to contain my laughs as I was trying to get out of his grasp. He smirked and shook his head with another devilish laugh. He moved his hands down and grabbed my ass. I squealed and slapped his hands. He was still smirking at me.

"Don't!" I said sternly with a frown on my face.

"Why not?" he laughed, "Just relax, Tanuki!"

"No!" as I spoke he moved one of his hands and grabbed my face. He ran his hands along my cheek gently. I relaxed as his hand moved along my face. He grabbed the bottom of my chin and gently lifted my face. He stared into my eyes and then he kissed me. My eyes closed and I completely relaxed. I realized what he was trying to do and I put my hands on his chest and pushed away from the kiss.

"Stop it." I said quietly. He moved his hands back around my waist and pulled me closer.

"What's wrong Tanuki?" He said with a laugh.

"Just relax." Kaoru laughed as well as his hands wrapped around my body from behind. He moved his hands up to my chest. I squealed again and grabbed his hands.

"What are you doing!?" I shouted at them. They smirked at each other then laughed devilishly as they turned towards me. Hikaru's hands moved down again and Kaoru slipped his hands out of mine and wrapped them around my stomach. I squealed again.

"The dream you had..." they both said seriously with an evil tone.

My eyes widened and I quickly slipped out of their hold. I stepped back from them with a scared look on my face.

"No!" I said with a mixture of shock and anger, "Don't! Please!" They shrugged and stepped closer to me. I walked back even further and my back pushed against the wall. I turned around and looked at the wall. I quickly looked back at the twins.

"Why not?" they asked as they split up and walked to either side of me, "You're not the only one who's been having _**those**_ kinds of thoughts!" They said with a laugh as they grabbed my wrist and held them above my head, against the wall. I squirmed and tried to kick them. Kaoru let go of my wrist and grabbed my legs. Hikaru now had hold of both my hands and Kaoru had a hold of my legs. I squirmed more and squealed.

"Stop! Let me go!" I screamed at them. I tried kicking my legs around but Kaoru grabbed my ankles tighter. He moved his hands up my legs and stepped closer to me. He then moved his hands down and grabbed my ass.

_"Kaoru has never acted like this! Why start now?" _I thought to myself in my head.

"Stop it! Please!" I yelled. Kaoru moved even closer to me, his face was now directly in front of mine.

"Now why would we stop?" he asked with a smirk, "That wouldn't be any fun now would it?" My eyes widened in shock and I stared at him with a scared look on my face. I snapped back to reality and started kicking again. He moved his hands down to my thighs and dropped my legs. He stared into my eyes and got even closer to me. I could feel his breath on my face. I turned away from him but he grabbed my face and pulled me back. He slowly kissed me to get me to relax.

_"To tell the truth, when the twins kiss me... I do relax. They are just so gentle and it makes me feel safe, no matter what is happening. I know that they truly love me and they wouldn't hurt me but do they really have to act like this after I told them about my dream? I love them as well but can't they just be supportive and not be doing this right now..."_ I thought to myself.

Kaoru pushed his tongue into my mouth and I relaxed even more. I was no longer tensed up in any way. I stopped trying to kick and I relaxed my arms. Hikaru let go of my hands and I wrapped them around the back of Kaoru's neck. He grabbed my waist and pulled me away from the wall. Another pair of hands wrapped around my waist and Kaoru moved his back to my cheeks. Hikaru started kissing my neck and collarbone. I slightly squirmed and moaned quietly. I pulled away from Kaoru for a breath of air.

"Can we not do this here?" I asked nervously, "What if someone sees?" Hikaru pulled me in closer to him and laughed quietly, breathing down my neck. His hand wrapped tighter around my waist.

"So you don't want to do it here?" he laughed again, "But... you want to keep going?" I blushed furiously but I didn't respond. He must have taken that as a yes because he picked me up with one hand under my leg and the other hand on my back, just like Kaoru had on the Friday we met. I squealed and flinched. I slowly relaxed as he walked inside, followed by his brother. We headed up to my spare room and he put me on the bed. I stared at him with a wild blush on my face and a nervous look in my eyes.

"Please tell me this is another dream..." I said quietly as I looked away from him in embarrassment. Both the twins heard me and laughed.

"Oh no... this isn't a dream!" they replied with a smirk, "This is all perfectly real!"

**Author's note: **Sorry this took so long to update! My laptop broke and I didn't have access to any other computers. I was allowed to use the family computer (which was a big risk, my family would think I was crazy if they saw what I was writing.) and I have finally finished chapter 4! Yay! I will try and work on chapter 5 as much as I can but I won't be doing as much until I get my laptop fixed! Sorry if I keep you guys waiting but I can only get on the family computer at certain times.


	5. Chapter 5 - No longer a dream

**Author's Note: **I will hopefully be getting a new laptop in the next 20-30 days. If not I will try and get on the computer as much as I can. School holidays have ended so I'm back at school and won't have much time to update. There will probably be times when I finish the chapter but can't upload it (due to internet problems or other family members kicking me off the computer). I have realized that Haruhi has gone out of character but... *throws papers in the air* Who cares!? The twins are still in character! :P

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own OHSHC! **

**Warning: More M Rated stuff in this chapter for all you pervy little Otakus! (Anime Lovers) *Spazzes out and spins on my chair* I'm childish get over it! *Spins more* ... and yet I'm writing stuff like this... meh!**

Started with a storm - Chapter 5 : No longer a dream

_"Oh no... this isn't a dream!" they replied with a smirk, "This is all perfectly real!" _

Hey!" I said as Hikaru pushed me back gently and pinned me to the bed, "Let me go!"

He shook his head and got closer to me, smirking as he did. He sat down on my stomach, gently compressing it and leaving me to have shorter breaths. He got as close as he could then moved his hands off of my wrists, down my arms and onto my shoulders. Next he repositioned his legs so they were on top of mine, making sure I couldn't kick him. His hands then moved onto my face, holding onto my cheeks, he managed to get even closer. Once again I could feel his breath on my skin. I blushed and tried to turn away but he didn't let go of my face.

"Let. Me. Go!" I shouted at him, trying to get his hands off my face, "We haven't even known each other for a year!" He lifted his head and sat up, still sitting on my stomach. As he sat up he put more pressure on my stomach and then rested his hands on my chest. I slapped his hands away and he nearly fell down on me.

"But Haruhi..." he smirked again as he smugly spoke as he regained his balance, "you were having thoughts like this.. weren't you?" he put his hands around the bottom of my ribs, slightly moving them around. I squeaked quietly as he did this. He laughed at me.

"Another soft spot?" he laughed again as he kept moving his hands. I grabbed his wrists and pushed them away. I took a deep breath and he noticed and pushed down on my stomach more, putting more pressure onto my lungs and stomach.

"You are not a Boa Constrictor, get off me!" I said angrily to him as I pushed on his chest, causing him to fall off of me and onto the floor. I sat up and put my feet on the floor. He immediately got back up and stared at me. He smirked at me and stepped closer to me.

_"He doesn't care!" _I thought to myself, _"He's a mad man!" _

"What's wrong Tanuki?" he said with a laugh, "Not having fun?" I noticed something was missing and looked over to where Kaoru was. He was gone. I started panicking but then immediately turned my body around. He was waiting for that. He grabbed my face and immediately kissed me, gently biting my lip trying to get me to open my mouth. I responded to his actions, but only slightly. He pushed his tongue through the opening of my lips as soon as I reacted. Hikaru's hands wrapped around my waist from behind but I couldn't do anything about it because Kaoru had grabbed the back of my head, forcing me to stay there. Hikaru rested his head on my neck and I felt his laugh vibrate down my spine.

"Ahh~" I quickly broke free from the locked lips of Kaoru and let out the moan. Hikaru had his hand running along the insides of my thighs. I went to grab his hands but Kaoru reacted quicker than I did and moved his hands onto my wrists, restraining me from moving my hands. Hikaru moved his hand up slightly and laughed into my neck again. I let out a louder moan as his hands brushed over the crotch of my swimsuit. I tried to kick around but Kaoru quickly sat on my legs.

_"Had they thought this all through?" _I thought, still struggling to get them off me.

The moment I stopped struggling they would react. I kept moving my wrists around, trying to get Kaoru off of me. I got one hand free eventually and grabbed Hikaru. I threw his hand away from me then got my other hand free and pushed Kaoru off of my legs. I quickly moved to the other side of the bed, away from the twins. They stared at me then smirked, why do they always smirk?

"We like it when girls struggle..." they laughed as the moved closer to me.

"Don't touch me!" I shouted as I slipped off the end of the bed, "Why are you acting like this just because of a stupid dream!?" They stopped smirking and stared at me with a serious look.

"Want to know why we are acting like this?" they both asked seriously. My eyes went dull and I nodded slowly at them, "It's because... ever since we met you we had a feeling that you would be our friend, that you would stick with us no matter what fights we got in..." Kaoru said slowly.

"And we also had a feeling that one day we would end up in this situation... with you!" Hikaru stated after his brother. My eyes grew wider as he said this, "We love you Haruhi. We would never dream of doing this with anyone but you! When you told us about your dream, we thought you felt the same way but-" I cut him off as I basically jumped on him and kissed him. He lost his balance and nearly fell back. He sat back up and wrapped his hands around the back of my waist. I pulled away from his head and gave him a _'You've said enough." _look.

"Of course I feel the same way! I just don't think I'm ready for this..." I replied. He pulled me closer and kissed me again. He flipped me over and pushed my back to the mattress, leaning over me. I could feel his body heat as he got closer and his breath running down my neck as he started kissing and nibbling at it. I grabbed his back and pulled him closer.

I let out a worried sound as his hand moved to the straps of my one piece swimsuit. I grabbed his hand and gave him a worried look. He looked at me gently and grabbed my hand.

"It will be alright..." he said sweetly with a slight mischievous smile on his face.

"I don't know..." I replied, still worried. His actions and facial expressions were the things that worried me. He quickly and gently kissed me on the lips before sliding his hand down my arm, along with the strap. He did the same with the other side and I moved my hands to cover up my chest as he pulled my bathers down to my waist. I blushed furiously and my hands wouldn't move no matter what. He leaned over my and kissed me again which caused me to move my hand to hold onto his back. I realized he was hoping for me to do that as soon as his hands brushed down my chest.

"Ahh~" I let out a very quiet moan as he put more pressure on my bare chest. I tried to contain my sounds as he started licking down my neck, to my collarbone and finally down to my breasts. I couldn't do it. I let out a moan that he obviously heard because he started gently biting. I moaned even more and slid my leg in between his. As he was still leaned over me I gently rubbed my leg in between his. He pulled away from my chest and groaned quite loud. I smiled at him and he leaned down and kissed me once again. I kept moving my leg, getting more moans out of him. I could feel the vibrations of the moans in my mouth aswell as his growing erection pushing against my leg through the fabric of his bather shorts.

"H-Hikaru..." I said quietly as he pulled away from the kiss. I moved my leg around differently, getting a different sound from him. He closed his eyes and let out a deep moan. He nearly collapsed on top of me but instead he got close to my ear and whispered to me.

"I can't take it anymore." he gently bit my ear after he whispered and my spine tingled. He grabbed my swimsuit and went to pull the rest of it off. I closed my legs and blushed bright red from embarrassment as soon as he took it off. He picked me up by the waist and pulled me onto his lap. He hugged me and started kissing my neck again. I still had my legs closed tightly and I looked over his shoulder and saw Kaoru with his hands on his crotch. I stared at him and he looked up and saw me. I smiled, still blushing and slightly panting. He moved up to me and kissed me while I was still leaning over his brother's shoulder.

It felt strange... being in this state of undress around the twins. They had seen me with no shirt on but not completely naked. Hikaru moved around a bit and his erection brushed against me. I pulled away from Kaoru and moaned as I slightly dug my fingers into his bare back. He wanted that reaction. After I moaned, he pushed my back against the mattress, causing my hands to fall to my side. I kept my legs closed and looked up at the ceiling. I crossed my arms across my chest, I still didn't feel comfortable. I felt a pair of hands on my knees and looked up.

"Kaoru?" I asked with surprise. He smirked and nodded at me. He moved his hands up and down my legs, trying to get me to relax. It worked. My legs completely relaxed and he moved his hand along the inside of my thigh. He slowly parted my legs and leaned in closer to my face, resting his body on mine. It was then, at that moment, that I realized... I gasped and looked down at his waist and the fact that he no longer had his shorts on. He kissed my neck and I felt the vibration of his laugh. I moaned and wrapped my hands around his back as he rubbed himself against me. My mind suddenly changed paths and I started acting like I had in my dream.

"S-s-stop teasing me..." I panted at Kaoru. He looked up at me with a look of surprise. It took him a while to process what I said but when he finally got it, he smirked.

"You sure?" he laughed mischievously. I smiled at him and nodded. I grabbed the back of his head and pulled him closer to me. I stared into his eyes and he smiled sweetly. His waist came into contact with mine and I yelled out in pain as he slid into me. He paused and looked up at me as I brought my hand up to my mouth to stop the sounds. I bit down on my hand gently and I felt him grab my wrist. He pulled my hand away from my face and gave me a caring look. He slightly moved as he leant down to kiss me and I let out another yell of pain in his mouth. He broke the kiss and looked down at me.

"Is it alright if I move?" he asked sweetly. I looked at him with a worried look on my face and slowly nodded. I closed my eyes and brought my hand up to my mouth again as he started moving. I contained most of my yells, letting out a small one now an then and slowly got used to it. After I was completely used to it I took my hand away from my mouth and opened my eyes. I started panting and moaning and Kaoru looked at me with surprise. I wrapped my hands around his back again and pulled him closer. He kissed my neck and gently bit my ear as he picked up the pace of his movements. I put my head on Kaoru's as I dug my fingers into his back. I moaned loudly when he got faster. I felt the vibration of his moan on my neck as he kept kissing me. He grabbed me by the waist and sat up as he pulled me with him. I leant on his body and rested my head against his shoulder. He grabbed my ass and started moving me. I moaned and dug my fingers into his back again.

I arched my back and screamed out in pain and shock as I felt a warm body against my back and something slide into my back entrance. I quickly turned around and saw Hikaru sitting there, smirking. Of course he would take advantage of the situation like this. I kept letting out small yells of pain, trying to get used to both of them inside me. I bit my lip and fell back onto Kaoru's shoulder. Hikaru's hand wrapped around my body and his fingers moved gently along my breasts. I gasped and bit my lip harder. I eventually got used to the pain again and started moaning again. I flicked my head back and rested it against Hikaru's chest, holding onto Kaoru's chest to make sure I didn't completely fall back. Hikaru started kissing my neck and moved faster. I moaned and my spine tingled as he moaned onto my neck.

"H-Hikaru... Kao-ru..." I moaned. I scratched my fingers along Kaoru's shoulders. I went to apologize, thinking I had hurt him but he groaned and smiled at me. His facial expression suddenly changed to slight pain. I looked at him with confusion and worry.

"Haruhi... I'm going to..." he moaned. It took me a while to realize what he meant, my eyes widened in shock and I put my hands on his chest.

"N-no... please don't!" I panted, "Not inside!" I pushed on his chest but it was too late. I screamed as I felt the hot fluid release inside me. Not a second later the same thing happened with Hikaru and I screamed again. I collapsed onto Kaoru and he fell back, hitting the bed with force. I gripped onto his arms tightly and a tear rolled down my face, dripping onto his chest. He wrapped his hand around my back, holding my shoulder, he held me tight. He pulled me up onto his chest more, disconnecting himself from me. I gasped and flinched as the warm liquid dripped out. I slowly sat up on his chest once I had gotten my wits about me. I put my hand between my legs and looked at the cum the twins had left. I got off of Kaoru and sat on the edge of the bed.

"I'm going to go have a shower." I said as I got up and walked into the bathroom. I didn't need to undress so I got straight in.

_"I can't believe that just happened..." _I thought while washing my short, brown hair, _"I really really __**really**__ hope this was just a dream."_

A few minutes later I got out of the shower, got dressed and went back to my bed. The twins had already gotten dressed and were lying on the bed. I sat on the end of the bed, then went and laid in between them. I smiled slightly and then sighed. The twins sat up and looked down at me.

"Whats wrong?" they both asked at the same time. I looked at Kaoru, then at Hikaru and then up at the ceiling.

"Don't worry!" I said as a full smile appeared on my face. If this wasn't a dream and I was pregnant, that's probably what they were aiming for. I lived on my own and I could make my own choice. It was the twins mother and father that I was worried about. How would they react when they found out one of their sons had gotten a high school girl pregnant. If I was even pregnant that is. But all I could do was smile. Thinking about their father, I hadn't met him yet. And I also haven't heard about this "club" that the twins are evolved in with Tamaki.

"Hey guys...?" I asked quietly.

'Hmm..." they both replied and looked down at me again. I sat up and crossed my legs.

"Whats this club you guys are in? The one Tamaki keeps talking about." I asked them. They looked at me with surprise.

"Probably not the best time to tell you..." they replied, "We promise we will tell you though!"

I looked at them with an angry/confused look on my face. I didn't question it though and just shrugged it off. They seemed nervous but if they don't tell me what it's about I'll have to ask Tamaki. I put my hands behind my head and stretched. I was about to get up off the bed when one of the twins grabbed me by my waist, pushed my back against the bed and pinned me down.

"Hikaru!" I shouted when I saw it was him, "Get off me!" I went to push him off of me but he grabbed my wrists and pushed them down to my sides, pinning them down. I couldn't move and I looked up at him.

"Technically..." he said with a smirk, "I never got to have any real fun with you!" My expression changed to shock as he started moving his hands down my body. He had gotten Kaoru to hold my hands so I still couldn't move.

"Hikaru!" I yelled, "Stop it! I've already had a shower!" He paused and looked up at me with a smirk.

"So?" he replied as he grabbed the bottom of my shirt and lifted it up. I couldn't be bothered putting a bra on after I had my shower and he must of been pleased with that because he immediately started moving his hands over my bare chest. Running his fingers over my breasts, he gently pinched my nipples and I gasped and arched my back. At least I could move a bit. He then pulled down my loosely tied shorts along with my underwear. I once again blushed furiously.

"Don't!" I said as I tried to move my hands.

"Why are you so nervous about this? You and Kaoru just did it before, why can't I?" he asked. I looked up at him with a surprised look on my face. He was right. Why was I so nervous?

"I guess you're right." I said with a smile as I relaxed. He smirked and continued what he was doing. He put his hand in between my legs and rubbed his fingers against my womanhood. I quietly moaned and he put his other hand back on my breast. I moaned louder as he pushed his fingers inside me. He laughed and put another finger in. It didn't take long until the pervert had his whole hand inside of me. He opened his hand when it was fully inside and I moaned and squirmed. He moved it around and started pumping his hand harder and faster.

"Hikaru!" I moaned and panted. He laughed again and took his hand out. Slightly backing away from me, the orange-haired boy took off his clothes. He moved back towards me and started kissing and nibbling my neck. Kaoru let go off my hands and I moved them down Hikaru's back and around to his groin. I grabbed his growing erection and started moving my hand around. He pulled away from my neck and gasped. I sat up and pushed him back. I repositioned myself and had my mouth by his waist. I moved my head and breathed on his member. He slightly groaned and bit his lip as I started licking the tip. Soon after, I pushed my full mouth onto his, now rock hard, erection. He groaned and ran his fingers through my hair, which I had grown out since we first met. He grabbed the back of my head and forced me to move faster.

Just then I felt Kaoru's hands around my waist and his tongue running along my womanhood. I moaned and vibration of the moan caused Hikaru to groan and go over the edge. Kaoru let go of me as Hikaru released the warm, sticky fluid into my mouth and out of instinct, I swallowed it. I pulled away and looked up at Hikaru with shock. He smiled and ruffled my hair.

"I'm guessing you aren't done yet?" I asked as I licked my lips. He smirked at me and grabbed me by the waist. He picked me up off of the bed and pushed me against the wall. His hands moved down to my ass to support me more. He pushed himself into me and I rested my head against his neck. It didn't take him long to pick up his pace. He pushed harder and deeper into me, causing me to let out more loud moans. I ran one of my hands through his hair and the other was wrapped around the back of his neck. He was getting close to his limit and so was I. He groaned and threw his head back as he released. I screamed in pleasure as I reached my orgasm. I felt amazing and my body completely relaxed and Hikaru pulled me onto the bed. I fell on top of him and we were both panting. I moved my hips around a bit to disconnect us and I moved off of him. I got cold so I pulled the blankets over my body and then Kaoru came and laid next to me.

Once again I had both the twins either side of me. We laid there for quite a while, just talking but neither Hikaru or I bothered to get dressed. We skipped dinner and just stayed in my spare room. After a while I fell asleep and I think the twins stayed up a bit longer.

**Author's** **Note: **Got this uploaded faster than I thought I would... Awesome! I shall now go read other fanfics for inspiration! *throws glitter everywhere* ... Don't judge me! *points* I'm weird, deal with it! XD Anyway I will work on the next chapter as much as I can, I got this one uploaded because its the weekend and I had some spare time.. *pushes unfinished homework to the other side of the desk* I.. made spare time... XD I will see you in the next chapter!

**PS:** I may be just a tiny bit hyper right now...


	6. Chapter 5 - Apology

**Author's Note: **  
**I am so so so sorry for not uploading! I have been busy with other things and I haven't had enough time to finish the 6th chapter. I will try my best to get it finished today or something next week...? If not again, I am really sorry. Now that school is back I haven't had enough time to work on my fanfic and my family keep on using the computer so I can't really use the computer that much. I was hoping to get a new laptop but... it didn't happen. So yeah... I will try and finish it today... once I find my USB. I have also been working on an interactive comic with some of my friends and I haven't had much time to do anything because the comic is taking up too much time. I shall continue on with the 6th chapter now and hopefully it will be updated soon! **  
**Bye!**


	7. Chapter 6 - The Host Club

**Author's Note: **I'm back, sorry it took so long to update! I've been working on other fanfics (Fairy Tail) so I've been going in between this and the other ones I'm working on. I will try to update as much as I can. And I read back on all my other chapters and realized that I am horrible at proof reading things... I will try to improve on that. Last chapter was weird... I will try to make my mind conceal what else is hidden in there and try not to add it to my fanfic, unless I get reviews asking for it..? :P Anyway... read on and enjoy!

**JokerMoods apparently won't read OHSHC fanfics any more so she won't see this! *throws glitter in her face and runs off* (If you are reading this JokerMoods... you lied to me!) XD**

Chapter 6 - The Host Club!

I woke up and turned over to face Hikaru as I pulled the blanket over my shoulder. I still had my eyes closed but slowly opened them and saw a pair of amber eyes staring back at me. I smiled at Hikaru and he smiled back at me. He pulled my head closer to his and kissed me on the forehead. I smiled and let out a quiet laugh. I turned around to look at Kaoru, who I thought was asleep. He wasn't there and I turned back to face Hikaru.

"Where's Kaoru?" I asked him sleepily.

"He always gets up early." he replied, running his fingers through my hair. I sat up, holding the blanket to my chest. Hikaru sat up aswell and put his arm around my shoulder. I turned towards Hikaru and rested my head on his chest.

"Hey Hikaru?" I said as I slightly turned my head.

"Hmm?" he replied as he wrapped his arms around me.

"How come basically every night you guys have slept in here with me?" I laughed.

I felt as his body moved with the sound of his laughter.

"I don't know." he replied with another laugh.

I sat up again, taking my head off of his chest. I let the blanket fall and used my arms to cover myself. Hikaru put his hand on my wrist and I shook it off. I laughed and shook my head. He looked at me with disappointment then laughed at me. I walked towards the shower after grabbing some clothes to put on.

After my shower I headed back to the bed and I laid down next to Hikaru, who had just put a pair of shorts on. I rested my head on his chest again and he pulled the blanket over us. I wrapped my arms around his chest as he wrapped his around my shoulder. The door suddenly opened, no one even knocked. I knew who it was before I even saw them. I slowly looked up, still with my head on Hikaru's chest. Kaoru was standing in front of the door, looking at us.

"Hey Kaoru." I said to him and I was about to smile when I saw the look on his face. He looked pissed off at something and practically glared at me as I spoke. I shivered and put my head back to where it was.

"What's wrong Kaoru?" Hikaru asked his angered brother as he ran his hand through my hair again. I heard the door close and Kaoru walking towards the bed. I looked back up at him as he sat on the end of the bed.

"It's Tamaki. He wants us to go to a club meeting... now. He is hosting a meeting... in the damn holidays!" he sighed. Hikaru sighed and hit himself in the head. I looked up at him and back at Kaoru.

"By the way..." I said slowly.

They both looked at me, questioning my words.

"You still haven't told me what this club is about!" I said as I poked Hikaru's chest, still lying on it. He smiled and then grabbed my hand.

"We told you, we will tell you later," he replied, "like we said... this isn't the best time to tell you." I sighed and looked up at him. I thought for a minute then smirked at him.

"If you won't tell me... I have 2 other options." he looked at me with a confused look.

"And what would those options be?" the twins asked in unison.

"1. I could get in contact with Tamaki," I replied with a smirk as I held my phone up in my hands, "or 2. I could just come with you guys to this meeting because I am not being left alone here!" The twins looked at me with confusion and shock, obviously not knowing that I had Tamaki's number or if they didn't take me I would get angry at them.

I pushed myself off of Hikaru's chest and got out of bed. I stood in front of the twins and smirked once more.

"You're choice!" I said still holding my phone in my hand. They looked at me and then back at each other. They started laughing.

"Alright fine," they laughed, "you can come with us. Although like we said this is probably not the best time. Don't blame us if you get mad." I smiled with victory and nodded.

After we all got ready we were driving to where the twins had to go for the meeting. Once we got there we got out of the car and I looked at the building to see yet another mansion. I thought for a while then turned towards the twins.

"Tamaki's house?" I said holding my hand up in question. They nodded at me and we walked towards the front door. The twins knocked on the door and it was shortly answered. Although this time we were not greeted by maids, but by Tamaki. He didn't see me at first and held the door open for the twins.

"Boss." they said together. Tamaki looked at them with slight question but still with a smile on his face.

"Hmm?" he replied to them. They laughed and Hikaru grabbed my wrist and pulled me into the sight of Tamaki.

"She wanted to come with us. Is that alright?" I shook him off of my wrist and turned towards Hikaru.

"I'm not a dog you know!" I said slightly angrily. Tamaki stared at me with shock for a while then turned his body towards the twins but still with his eyes on me.

"Yeah it's fine..." he replied.

The twins walked in the door and I slowly followed them. Tamaki led us to the main room of the house and I saw 3 other boys sitting there. They all stared at me as I walked into the room, behind the twins. I blushed in embarrassment and tried not to look at them. The twins went and sat on a couch and I sat next to them. I didn't realize who I sat next to until they spoke to me.

"Want some cake?" I looked over and saw a short boy with blonde hair and brown eyes. He looked quite young but I didn't really want to question it. He had a cute smile on his face as he held the offered cake up to me. He really did look quite young compared to all the other boys.

"Uhh- No thanks." I replied, slightly blushing. He was still smiling and had a _'suit yourself'_ look on his face. He continued eating his cake and for some reason I found myself to keep looking back at him. I blushed even more and quickly turned away as he looked at me. I noticed he had a small pink bunny on the couch next to him.

_"How old is this kid?"_ I thought to myself with a blank expression.

Tamaki started talking to the group. He turned towards me and put his hand out, showing me to the rest of the boys. He then pointed to the boy who had offered me the cake.

"This is Mitsukuni Haninozuka, a highschool 3rd year!" he said. I slightly jumped back.

_"This kid is a 3rd year!?" _I thought to myself still trying to process how someone who looked so young could be in that grade.

I turned my attention back to Tamaki, trying to shake off the thought of the small blonde haired boy, and he moved his hand to the next boy.

"This is Takashi Morinozuka, another highschool 3rd year." he said as I looked at the boy. He had short dark hair and by the looks of it, steel coloured eyes. He had a expressionless face and he didn't say anything. He was quite tall and looked a lot older than Honey even though they were in the same grade. He looked over at me but kept his face expressionless. He slightly smiled at me and I blushed again. For his size and body structure, he seemed quite gentle. The bunny that was next to Honey, fell off the chair and Mori picked it up, dusted it off and gently handed it back to Honey.

"Thank you, Takashi!" Honey said with a smile as he hugged his bunny. Mori just smiled and nodded. Tamaki started talking again and he had pointed to the last boy.

"And this, is Kyoya Ootori!" The boy he pointed to also had short dark hair but it was neater than Mori's. He wore glasses and the light reflected off of them so I couldn't see his eyes. He looked towards me and his expression made it look as if he was always glaring at people. He pushed his glasses up and then smiled at me. Fear slightly crossed my mind but then I went back to a blank face. Tamaki walked over to me and held his hand out. I looked up at him and he nodded as I grabbed his hand and stood up.

"Everyone, this is Haruhi Fujioka!" All the boys smiled at me but Mori really only half smiled. I heard the twins let out a laugh. My expression was still blank but a slight blushed crossed my face and I sat back down next to the twins.

Tamaki went through all the activities the club had planned as if I wasn't even there. I was slowly figuring out what was going on but I never got to the point. After Tamaki had finished the twins and I were about to leave when we got stopped by the 3 other boys. Kyoya was standing in front of us with his hands in his pockets and Honey was standing next to him. I took this as a slight threat and took a step back. I ran into something and turned around to see Mori standing behind me.

_"What is going on!?"_ I thought to myself as I apologized to Mori and moved away from him.

"What are you guys doing?" the twins asked.

"We just wanted to properly introduce ourselves." Kyoya said stepping forwards, still with his hands in his pockets. He walked towards me and stood in front of me. I stared up at him with shock in my eyes.

"The twins were right, you do look cute when you're scared." he said as he went to grab my hand. Hikaru put his hand out in front of me and pushed Kyoya away with a laugh.

"She isn't just a client Kyoya..." he said to him, "she's our girlfriend. So back up." he said with another laugh.

_"Client!? And wait... the twins have told these guys about me?" _I thought to myself and I think I finally figured out what sort of club this was.

The twins were a part of a host club!

_"Now I see why they didn't want to tell me earlier. They thought I would get jealous of the fact that they were a part of a club that was for the purpose of entertaining girls? I am a bit jealous.. but not enough to be mad at them." _I thought to myself, _"and- wait did Hikaru say... __**our girlfriend**__"_

I blushed with extreme embarrassment and put my hand up to my mouth. The twins were sharing me as a girlfriend! I laughed and the twins looked at me.

"Are you alright Haruhi?" they both asked me. I didn't respond and just kept laughing. I calmed down after a while and looked at the twins.

"You idiots thought I would be jealous didn't you?" I tried to contain my laughs as I spoke. They looked at me with blank expressions. "You thought I couldn't handle the fact that you guys are in a host club? Why was it so hard to just tell me that in the first place?" They continued to look at me with blank expressions. I smiled and shook my head as I pushed past Kyoya and Honey.

"Where are you going?" Hikaru called out to me. I turned around and looked at him.

"We were leaving. Weren't we?" I said as I turned around and kept walking. Someone grabbed my wrist and I thought it was one of the twins. I turned my head and saw Honey holding my wrist in one hand and his bunny in the other. He had a pleading look on his face, as if he was sad that I was leaving.

"Please don't go Haru-chan!" he said to me.

_"Did he just call me Haru-chan?" _I thought to myself with shock, _"No one has ever called me Haru-chan... not even the twins!" _

I turned my full body towards him and looked at him with shock.

"Did you just... call me... Haru-chan?" I asked him. He nodded and smiled at me, the pleading look from before instantly left his face and apparently his mind. I'm guessing he didn't like being upset. He probably thought it affected the way that girls looked at him. I could see that he used his cuteness to get girls attention. I looked over at the twins and they hadn't moved from where they were standing. They shrugged and smiled at me.

"I guess we could stay for a while..." I replied still looking at the twins. Honey hugged his bunny tighter and started jumping around.

"Yay! Haru-chan is staying!" he said with a massive smile on his face. I smiled back at him and walked back and stood next to the twins. I felt a hand on my head and turned to see Mori. He had a full smile on his face and he ruffled my hair. He then took his hand off my head and Honey jumped on his back. I was surprised to see someone so short climbing on someone so tall. Honey then sat on Mori's shoulders and put his hands on Mori's head. He put his chin on his hands and looked down at me. Seeing him at that height was kind of scary. I laughed nervously as he smiled at me and I looked at the twins.

"So why are we staying here ?" I asked them. They shrugged again and laughed. I gave them an 'are-you-serious?' look and gently pushed Hikaru. He grabbed my wrists and I quickly looked around at all the other boys, who were looking at us.

"Stop! Let me go!" I said with a laugh.

"Don't push me then." he said with a smirk as he got closer to my face.

"Ok, ok! Just let me go!" I said as I started blushing. Everyone was still looking at us I was getting nervous that Hikaru was so close to my face.

"What if I don't want to?" he whispered into my ear.

"Then I'll make you." I said with a laugh. I gasped as he bit my ear, "Hikaru! Stop it." I squealed with another laugh. I looked around and saw that everyone was still looking at us. I blushed furiously and kicked Hikaru in the stomach and he let go of me. He gave me a 'what-was-that-for?' look.

"I told you to let go of me." I said as I shook my head with a smile. I looked around at the other boys who were still looking at Hikaru and I. A blush crept across my face and turned towards the twins, "I don't really want to stay here anymore." I said quietly to them so the others didn't hear. Hikaru looked up at Kyoya, Mori and Honey and saw they were looking at us. He grabbed my wrist and walked past Kyoya.

"We have to go guys. Sorry!" he called out to the others as his brother followed him. I looked back and saw that Honey had a sad look on his face. I turned around and continued after the twins.

"Hika-chan! Kao-chan!" the small blonde called out to the twins, "Why are you leaving?" Hikaru turned around and called back.

"We forgot we had to do something! Sorry guys." he continued dragging me by the wrist. When we got to the car we left and went back to the twins house.

"I know I said we had to leave but it didn't have to be that sudden." I said to the twins when we got back to their place.

"Don't worry about it." they both said as we walked through the front door and upstairs to the bedrooms.

"But you didn't have to lie to them. We didn't have anything planned for today." I replied as we went into the room I was staying in.

"We didn't lie to them, we do have something planned! We just forgot to tell you." they said with a smirk as they laid down on the bed.

"What now?" I asked, "It obviously can't be a good thing if you idiots are smirking about it."

"What makes you think that?" they said with a laugh. I leant up against the door and looked at the two orange-haired boys. Hikaru sat up and looked at me.

"Come over here." he said with another smirk. I shook my head and stayed against the door. He stood up and started walking towards me. I put my leg out and pressed it against his stomach so he couldn't move any further.

"Me not going over there doesn't mean you can come over here." I said as I pushed him back with my leg. He smirked again and went to grab my leg. He looked directly into my eyes and I glared at him and he dropped his hand.

"What's wrong, _Haru-chan_?" he teased. I blushed and my eyes widened in shock as he laughed at me, "I knew that would get a reaction out of you!" he said as he took the chance to push my leg down to the ground and pin me to the door.

"Damn it!" I said as I put my arm out and pushed against his chest. I pushed my back off of the door and pushed him away from me, "Stop it. I don't know what you idiots are trying to do but I don't want to be a part of it." I stepped away from Hikaru and got out of his reach as I sat down on one of the chairs in the room.

"But without you... there would be no point!" he said with a smirk as he sat back down next to his brother.

"No! I'm not going to be a part of anything you two are planning." I pouted.

"But Haruhi..." Kaoru spoke as he moved towards the edge of the bed, looking at me, "didn't you have fun last night?" he turned back towards his brother with a smirk.

"Oh no! No. No. No! I am not doing that again!" I shyly spoke as I gripped onto the arms of the chair, making my knuckles go white.

"Why not? You didn't like it?" Hikaru smugly replied. I stared at the twins with shock and swallowed my breath.

"Well... I-" I didn't even get to finish my sentence before I realise the twins has moved while I was speaking and were now standing over me. I pushed myself against the back of the chair. They smiled evilly at one another then looked at me. I started blushing and pushed myself back even more, trying to get away from the two orange-haired devils standing before me.

"So... you did like it?" they said in unison with devilish voices. I put my feet on the chair and scrambled over the back of it. I fell on the floor and immediately stood back up to see the twins leaning on the back of the chair, facing me.

"Umm... I.. uh.." I couldn't find the words. They laughed and walked back to the bed and laid back down.

"We love teasing you!" They both laughed, "You are so cute when you are scared!" I stared at them in shock. Eyes and mouth wide open. I regained my thoughts as I walked over to them and kicked Hikaru in the leg.

"Hey! What was that for?" he said as he sat up and grabbed my wrist. He pulled me closer to him and whispered into my ear, "Gotcha."

He gently bit my ear and licked my neck, then pulled me down onto the bed. He repositioned himself and held me against the bed. Kaoru let out a small victorious laugh as if this was all planned and I looked over at him. I turned back towards Hikaru and started blushing.

"Let me go!" I spoke shyly to him.

"Nah." he replied as he kissed me and started licking my bottom lip. I gasped and he took the opportunity to slide his tongue into his mouth. I didn't hear the door opening but I did hear Kaoru start to laugh uncontrollably. I tried to pull away from Hikaru but he held onto my face. I bit down on his bottom lip and he quickly pulled away from me. I turned towards Kaoru who was looking at the door. I turned my head and looked at the door to see and adult man standing there.

"Hey dad, welcome back." Hikaru said with a smirk.

**Author's Note: **Sorry it took this long to update. I know it probably isn't a very long wait but I still feel bad. Like I said, I have schoolwork and other things to do but atleast I got this chapter updated today before I got distracted and forgot about it. HOPEFULLY I will get the next chapter uploaded in the next week or two. Until then, review any suggestions you have for the story and I will see you... in the next chapter. Catch ya *boop* :P


	8. Chapter 7 - Another Week

**Author's note:** I shall try not to make any mistakes, if I do... gomen. (I'm sorry) XD I will be working on this as much as I can but I might be busy this weekend so I don't know how long this is going to take to upload. (We shall find out once you finish reading this) Alright. Well then... read on and enjoy! Don't forget to follow for more updates and review to add any suggestions! :P (And if you havent already noticed, I do prefer Hikaru over Kaoru XD Hikaru is my favourite out of the two twins. He's more mischievous so I like him more.)

Chapter 7 - Another Week

I squealed and pushed Hikaru off of me and he landed on the floor. I rolled off the bed and landed on the floor as well. I stared up at the man and he looked down at me. I blushed furiously and turned away from him.

"I'm guessing this is that Fujioka girl you were talking about boys?" he asked the twins. Hikaru stood up and walked towards me. He held put his hand out and helped me up.

"Yeah this is her." Hikaru replied with a laugh.

"And might I ask what you were doing to her just then?" he said sternly. I blushed again and kept my face turned away from the twins father.

"Nothing much," Hikaru said, licking the small patch of blood on his bottom lip, "it was just a kiss." he said as he wrapped his arm around my shoulder. I pushed him off and glared at him.

"That's not what it looked like to me." the twins father replied staring at Hikaru.

"Doesn't matter what it looked like. It was just a kiss." he stepped back and sat on the bed. He wrapped his arms around my waist and I quickly stepped away from him and sat on the opposite side of the bed. I brought my knees up to my face and wrapped my arms around my legs.

_"I really hope they don't tell their dad about what happened last night..." _I thought to myself as I blushed and pushed my head into my knees.

"Hey dad. We've got something we have to tell you..." Hikaru said. I quickly looked up at him and he smirked at me as if he had read my mind. I stared at him in shock and he turned towards his father.

_"Oh god! Please don't mention anything about last night. Please, please, please!" _I thought as I blushed more, my heart sinking in my chest.

"Last night... Kao and I were thinking about something..." he said to his father. My heart sank deeper and I pushed my head further into my legs, "well it's more something we have to ask you..." I looked up at him slightly and he smirked at me.

"Is it alright if," he paused for a while, making sure I was about to die from embarrassment, "if Haruhi stays over for another week?" I lifted my head and glared at him. I knew why he asked that but I didn't care. He laughed at me as I glared at him then I kicked him in the ribs and off the bed.

"Alright, but don't you have to ask her parents?" their father replied.

"I live by myself." I said to him. He turned his attention to me after helping Hikaru off the floor. Hikaru was holding his ribs and staring at me. I poked my tongue out at him and turned back towards their father.

"Why is that?" he asked me.

"Because my dad never used to come home from work anyway so he said it would be best to live on my own so I wouldn't have to worry about him and my mother passed away when I was still young." I said to him with an expressionless face and voice.

"Oh... Alright then, you can stay here longer if you wish to." he replied and then left the room, closing the door behind him.

I stretched my legs out on the bed and leant up against the headboard. Kaoru wrapped his arm around my shoulder and pulled me close to him. I put my head on his chest and wrapped my arm around his waist.

"So are you going to stay?" he asked me, running his hand through my hair. I sighed and slightly lifted my head.

"I don't know... the longer I stay here the more I'm going to miss you guys. And it isn't very nice being alone from your friends when you live by yourself." I sighed. Hikaru stepped up to the edge of the bed and ran his hand along my cheek, pulling me away from Kaoru.

"You know..." he said, getting closer to my face, "you could just live here with us if you want to. We have plenty of room here. And after what happened last night..." he got close to my ear, breathing down my neck, "we kind of have to offer you a place here. Considering what will probably happen now." He pulled away from me and sat down at the other end of the bed, facing me. I shivered when his hand left my face, I immediately missed the warmth of his touch.

_"What am I thinking!?" _I snapped myself back to reality and looked at the twins. I put my head back down on Kaoru's chest and kept looking at Hikaru.

"I guess... but won't you have to ask your parents? How will they react to... what happened?" I said quietly. Hikaru laughed and ran his hand up my leg.

"Mum's always wanted grandkids." he said with a smirk. I shivered and moved my leg away from his hand.

"What about your dad? After he just walked in with us like that... I don't think he will-" I paused and slapped away the hand that was sneaking down my shirt, "Kaoru!" I lifted my head and looked at him angrily. He put the hand that wasn't wrapped around me up in the air in defense.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to." I put my head back on his chest and looked at Hikaru again.

"Hika?" I asked him and he looked at me in question, "how far away is your parents room?"

"About... 4 doors down the hall... why?" I looked at him with shock.

"Think about it..." He returned the look of shock to me.

"Oh crap..." he whispered to himself.

There was a knock at the door and I pushed myself off of Kaoru and sat up. The door opened and it was Yuzuha. Damn it!

"Boys I need your help with something." she said to the twins with a smile. They stood up and I stayed where I was. The twins left the room and I was alone. Not the first time. The twins looked nervous as they left the room, obviously not sure what _'help' _their mother meant.

It had been about 10 minutes when the twins came back into the room. I looked up at them in question and they sat down on the bed.

"Yeah she knows..." they both said, "she was actually quite happy about it even though we still go to highschool." I rested my head on the headboard and smiled to myself.

_"It's good that she isn't angry about this." _I thought.

The twins moved up to me and placed their arms around my shoulders, one twin on each side, as always. I sighed and the twins asked me what was wrong.

"I don't want to go back to living by myself but..." I replied, "I think it's going to be too much trouble to stay here with you guys, even after last night. "

"Just have a think about it and if you want to stay here you can. We asked mum and she said it was alright." Kaoru said as he rested his head on mine. I looked over at the clock that was next to my bed and noticed it was quite late.

"We should get some sleep." I said to the twins and they nodded. I rested my head on Hikaru's chest and Kaoru put his arm around my waist. We slowly drifted off to sleep and slept until morning.

I woke up as I felt Kaoru move around. I checked the time before I turned towards him.

"Hikaru was right, you do get up early." I said sleepily as I went to sit up. He pushed me back down and pulled the blanket over me.

"Yeah I do," he said with a smile, "go back to sleep." I didn't respond as I rolled over and laid back down on Hikaru. I fell asleep again within seconds.

I woke up about an hour later and saw that Hikaru was still asleep. I grabbed some clothes and a towel and went and had a shower.

I was getting undressed when I felt hands wrap around my waist. I gasped and turned around and saw Hikaru standing there with no shirt and a smirk on his face.

"Hikaru! Get out!" I yelled at him and slapped him with my shirt.

"What if..." he said as he tightened his grip on my waist, "I don't want to?"

"Are you really going to do this again?" I said angrily as I pushed him off of me and stepped away.

"Well you should stop giving me the option to." he said with a smirk as he leant against the wall.

"Are you going to leave?" I asked impatiently.

"Nope!" he replied.

"Then what are you doing?" I asked as I crossed my arms across my chest.

"I'm sorry, I didn't realize I had to ask to have a shower in my own home." he said sarcastically.

"Fine, you can have a shower." I said as I walked towards the door. He stepped in front of me and grabbed me by the waist, pulling me against him.

"You don't get it do you?" he said with a smirk.

"I get it," I replied with no expression, "I just don't want to." I grabbed his wrists and pulled them away from my waist, pushed him away from the door and left the bathroom.

"Why not? Not as bad as what we've already done..." he said, leaning on the door frame of the bathroom as I sat down on the bed.

"Because..." I replied, "You're weird." I laughed as I laid down on the bed, looking up at the ceiling, not paying attention to him anymore. That was a bad idea.

"I'm weird?" he said as he sat on my hips and grabbed my wrists before I could push him off. I glared at him and tried to kick him off but it didn't work.

"Ok you aren't weird," I said with an evil smile, "you're heavy." He moved around and put more weight on my hips.

"Really?" he said with a smirk.

"Yes, now get off me. You're crushing me." I said, slightly losing my breath. He moved so he wasn't crushing me anymore but he didn't get off me. He looked down at me and smirked. He let go of my wrists and ran his hands down my arms. I didn't put my shirt back on after I left the bathroom and he ran his hands over my bare stomach.

"Stop it." I said, holding back my gasps. He shook his head as he moved his hands up and down my body. I shivered and looked up at him, blushing furiously.

"You guys are idiots." Kaoru said as he walked through the door and pulled his brother off of me. He threw a shirt at me and laughed as his brother glared at him. I quickly put the shirt on and thanked Kaoru.

"No worries." he laughed.

"You suck, Kaoru!" Hikaru said as he crossed his arms and leant against the wall. Kaoru ignored him and he pouted more, "Why did you have to interrupt?"

"Cause," he said with a smirk, "I don't like being left out of things." I blushed nervously and backed away from the twins. They smirked at each other then Hikaru turned towards me with an evil look in his eyes. I backed away and felt my back press against the wall.

"How 'bout it Haruhi?" Hikaru laughed. I blushed furiously and turned away from the twins. Kaoru stepped closer to me and grabbed my cheek. I stared into his amber eyes and he looked back at me with love.

"You don't have to if you don't want to," he said calmly, "but we love you and only you! We would never think of hurting you. We we always care for you and protect you Haruhi." I smiled and nodded at him.

He ran his hand down my cheek and kissed me. I slightly opened my mouth and he immediately took the chance. He wrapped his left hand around my waist and his right hand still on my face. He stuck his tongue in my mouth and I relaxed as he pulled me closer. I melted into the kiss but then I heard Hikaru scoff at us. Kaoru broke the kiss and turned towards him.

"You don't like being left out?" he said as he walked up to me and stole me away from his twin. He wrapped both his hands around my waist and pulled me close to him, staring into my eyes. We stayed like that for a few seconds before he smirked at me and lifted me up off the ground. I squealed at the sudden movement and grabbed onto his shoulders.

He laughed and then sat down on the bed, pulling me on top of him. I blushed as he wrapped his fingers around the bottom of my shirt. Sure I had done this before, but I was still nervous. He lifted my shirt over my head and Kaoru came and sat in front of us. He leaned close to me and started kissing down my neck and collar bone.

"Now neither of us are missing out." Hikaru laughed as he undid the back of my bra.

A while later my head was rested on Kaoru's chest as I laid on top of him. He had his arms wrapped around me. holding me close to him. Hikaru was staring into my eyes, playing with my hair. We all had no clothes on so we were under the covers.

"Hika-chan? Kao-chan?" I quickly scrambled out of bed and went and put some clothes on as I heard the voice of the only person that called the twins by those names. The twins quickly sat up and looked at each other.

"Is that..." Kaoru said, slightly shocked, "Honey?" I threw 2 pairs of shorts at the twins. They quickly put them on right as there was a knock at the door.

"Hikaru? Koaru? You there?" A voice called out as the door opened.

_"Tamaki is here aswell?!" _I thought.

"Yeah, we are here." Kaoru replied, completely calm. The two blonde haired boys walked into the room. They only noticed me as I squeaked as two other boys entered the room.

_"Mori, Honey, Tamaki __**AND **__Kyoya are here?!" _I thought to myself.

"Haru-Chan!" Honey yelled as he ran up to me and jumped on me. I nearly fell over as he pulled me around.

_"How can someone I just met be so friendly towards me?" _

"What were you guys doing in here? I thought your room was the one next door." Tamaki said to the twin as Honey continued to hold onto me.

"It is, we were just talking to Haruhi. She is staying in this room." Hikaru replied.

"Oh so that's why she was with you guys yesterday. She's staying with you is she?" Tamaki asked. Kaoru nodded in response. Honey let go of me and skipped over to Mori and climbed onto his shoulders again. While I was looking at Honey. I didn't notice Kyoya had walked up to me. I turned away from Honey and saw Kyoya standing right in front of me with his hands in his pockets. My eyes widened in shock and I took a step back.

"No need to be scared of me, Haruhi." he said as he took one of his hands out of his pockets and grabbed mine. He stepped even closer to me and I quickly looked over at the twins for help.

"So..." Kaoru said as he stepped towards Kyoya and pulled him away from me, "what are you guys doing here?"

"We never really did have a chance to properly introduce ourselves." Kyoya replied with no emotion as he pushed his glasses up on his face.

**Author's note: **Sorry for a short chapter... (well shorter than my previous ones) but I'm tired and I can't really think of anything else to write at the moment so I'm going to end this chapter here. I'm trying to update as much as I can but I have quite a lot of homework to do so it might take a while. I would really appreciate it if you could leave some suggestions to help me continue the story so just leave a review with any ideas you have and I will be very thankful! :3 I will see you in the next chapter! (Whenever it gets updated)


End file.
